


It's Spelled Bouquet, Not Boucay. You Fucking Idiot

by AXNSI



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: AU where the end never happened, Ai no Hana AU, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Matt is smarter that he seems, My First Work in This Fandom, Original au, Other, Tom and Tord were childhood friends, Tom would still be the Red Leader, ahaha :D, also there might be mention of drugs, and murder, basically tom had hanahaki and it somehow came back :O, but there are steamy moments, hanahaki, how do i tag lmao, i dont know, i dunno how to write that stuff sorry :v, i think, imma name this Ai no Hana, it means flower of love, no smut tho, spoiler: tom and tamara talks :O, the future wont change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXNSI/pseuds/AXNSI
Summary: The End never happened, but Tord did come back.--Tom hated him so much, his blood would boil just by hearing his name. Even before he got in his stupid car and left to satan-knows-where, he hated him. He hated his gapped, toothy grin, his obnoxious laughter, his horned mullet, the way that he licks the rim of the bottle of milk before drinking, his smug-looking eyes, he hated everything about the stupid communist.So why did he have to throw up petal flowers, again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ❤︎ I'm supposed to be studying but then this happened :v  
> Anyway, hope ya'll like it!  
> (Please read the tags)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrived

“Tom, I swear, if you won't keep that harpoon somewhere safe, I will personally throw that thing away.” Edd sighed.

“Excuse you!” Tom faked a gasp, covering his opened mouth, “This harpoon, as I said, is part of the family! How could you say such a thing!” Tom lazily placed a hand on his forehead as he dryly said.

Edd grumbled to himself and walked away, heading to the kitchen. “Just keep it away from Matt.”

“Keep what away from me?” Matt asked from the door. He closed it with his feet while he held the little fish bowl in his hands. He glanced between his two friends who paused with an innocent smile, waiting for an answer.

“It's nothing, Matt.” Edd replied as he continued to head towards the kitchen to get a can of coke.

“Oh, okay.” Matt nodded, carefully placing the empty fishbowl on the desk, next to the vase. “So, uh, what are we gonna do to that big fish we caught?” He asked. His eyes trailed to the window and saw the massive mammal's tail twitch.

“Leave it there, I'll take it to the market to sell it. Maybe to a sushi restaurant.” Tom said from the hallway. He walked to his room carrying a bundle of harpoon arrows.

“We’re not gonna keep it as a pet?” Matt asked, heading towards the living room to sit down on the couch, only to remember someone sold everything to some pirates. “We should really get some chairs.”

“I second that.” Edd said, strolling into the room, sipping on coke. “And no, we're not gonna keep that thing in here.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'll get some chairs when I sell the whale.” Tom’s reply was muffled from the distance. Throwing the harpoon arrows inside his room, he then kicked the door shut and walked towards his roommates while he reached for his flask from his hoodie’s pocket.

“Seriously, we need to get some today.” Edd said. “We don't want to freak out—“

The knock that came on the door was sudden, and everyone jumped. Tom raised an eyebrow to Edd and Matt, taking a swig from his flask. Matt followed Edd as he walked towards the door to open it.

“Are we expecting someone?” Tom mumbled lazily as he watched Edd go, “Oh, if it's some weird guy with an eye patch and a stupid looking hat, shut the door A.S.A.P.”

Edd halted his action, hand on the knob, giving Tom a questioning look. Tom only shrugged, taking another swig from his flask.

“I'm not even gonna ask.” Edd deadpanned, making Tom gave a small ‘heh’ after swallowing. When Edd swung the door open, Tom’s eyes widened at the familiar red hoodie. His flask almost fell from his hand from shock.

“Hello, old friends.” A man with the accent said.

Matt made a happy noise when he saw the guy, but then made a confused face, “Wait, who are you?”

“Tord! It's been so long!” Edd grinned as he greeted the visitor, hugging him with a laugh.

“Oh, Todd!” Matt said again, running to give the Norwegian a hug as well.

“It's actually Tord, but hey there, Matt.” Tord smiled, patting both of his friends’ backs. His eyes moved towards Tom, and his smile grew.

Tom glared, his fist curled up tightly inside his pocket. He watched Matt and Edd let go and the red fucker made his way towards him, his arms spread wide for a hug.

“Tom, _buddy_! It's been so long, fr—“  
Tom heard a satisfying wham when his fist collided with the bastard’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

Tord heard Edd faintly calling out for him, and felt a little breeze on his face. He groaned and he tried sit up, touching his slightly bruised cheek. It wasn't such as painful as when Tom would usually do before, so it didn't do much damage. He grinned at the thought of _him_ , Thomas, holding back. He winced at the pain.

His eyes cleared after a few seconds, and the first thing he saw was Edd frantically waving his hand in front of him, and Matt’s panicked fanning with a paper plate.

“Oh good. You're alive.” Matt sighed in relief and stopped his fanning.

“Well, I've had worse.” Tord nodded. “Help me stand?”

Edd was quick to pull him up, and he chuckled lightly, dusting dirt off his pants and again touched his cheek. “A common ‘welcome back’ greeting from Tom, am I right?” He grinned again, ignoring the slight pain.

“We got worried about you, y’know," Matt mumbled. "'Thought you had an instant death or something."

“I wasn't.”

Tord, Edd, and Matt’s eyes moved to Tom. His brows still furrowed angrily as he watched them. “Why are you here?”

Tord was about to answer when Edd beat him to it, “Actually, Tom, I told you guys Tord would be coming a week ago. At breakfast?”

“You were mumbling at that time. How the hell are we supposed to understand that?”

“Um,” Edd coughed awkwardly. “I was pretty sure that I told you…” he said, although it sounded more like a question.

Tom’s angry gaze moved towards Tord, “So, when are you leaving?”

Tord raised a brow, “Leaving? I’m moving back in!” He raised his hands, gesturing at the whole room. He gave a short laugh as his eyes scanned everything in his vision. He paused and silently raised a brow as he once again scanned the room.

Tom’s eyes widened again for a second, before curling up his fists in an attempt to hit him again, but Edd held his arm to stop him.

“The fuck?! Who said you could just move back in?! You were gone for what, seven years?!” Tom pulled his arm from Edd and took a step towards Tord.

“Actually, Tom, I kinda did. Matt did too.” Edd answered sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

“What?! _When?!_ ”

“Last week, at break—“

“ _Oh for fuck’s sake_.” Tom ran a hand on his face and to his hair, walking towards the kitchen in attempt to cool down. Tord chose to not say anything as he watched Tom leave the room, for now at least.

Facing Edd and Matt, he walked towards the two, “What happened with all the chairs?”

Edd rolled his eyes playfully, “Tom sold them to a pirate.”

They all chose to ignore the shouts and roars of laughter as a group of pirates rolled down the street with a familiar red sofa.

“Ha! Classic, stupid Tom.” Tord chuckled. The three heard a growl from the kitchen. He gave the two a reassuring smile, “Not to worry! I have just the thing!”

He reached into his hoodie’s pocket and pulled out a small cube with an antenna.

“What's that?” he heard Matt ask. “Oh, just a little something I invented.”

Tossing it into the spacious living room, the three watched as the cube transform into a comfortable looking furniture.  
Edd and Matt gave an excited squeal, “Sofa!"

The two wasted no time jumping into said furniture, sighing in relaxation.

“Well then, I should put my bags into my old room now.” Tord said. When he began to walk towards the door to get his bags, Tom walked back in.

“Woah, hold on. You're not moving in to my room.” Tom said, folding his arms.

“But don't you have you own room?” Tord asked.

“These two somehow turned it into a swimming pool.” Tom said, giving Matt and Edd a look. Said people grinned shamelessly from the sofa.

“A swimming pool! Ha! We should go swimming there sometime!” Tord grinned again, wincing at the pain. Of course, he forgot he was punched.

“I'd advise you not to, Todd.” Matt said, rubbing his chin as though he was posing for a photo.

“It's Tord.”

Tom huffed and glared back at Tord. “Back on the topic, you're not moving into my room.”

Tord’s brows furrowed slightly, he was beginning to get irritated. “Your room?"

“Yes, mine. And no, I’m not sharing. I only have one bed, anyway.”

“I have some things, stupid. Where am I gonna put them?”

“Don't know, don't care.”

"Hey, guys...?" Edd slowly called out, but no one heard him.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?!”

“You've got one of your fancy inventions, get a couch or something!”

“It was my room in the first place!”

“It became mine when my old one was turned into a pool, and when we were all convinced you weren't coming back, when we we're all convinced you were _dead_.”

The silence that followed after was long, thick, and awkward. Edd and Matt sat frozen on the sofa, observing. Tord’s eyes were wide, and his shoulders tensed. He stared at Tom’s eyes as he gave a death glare to him.

If looks could kill.

Tom huffed and headed to the door, shoving Tord with his shoulder on purpose. “I’ll be out late.”

Tord watched Tom slam the door, and it wasn't soon when he heard the car starting. From the window, he saw the gigantic whale (where'd that came from?) being dragged away.

“So….heh, does that mean Thomas cared? Aw, ain't that sweet.” Tord said, hoping to clear the awkwardness.

Edd stood up and walked towards him, “I’m sorry about Tom, it's probably just,  uh, he's in shock.”

Tord shrugged casually, “Eh, you know how he is. Stubborn.”

Edd couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Tord, unless you're fine with sleeping on the couchー it's really nice, by the way, thanks for thatー you and Tom would be sharing that room.”

Matt suddenly appeared beside Edd, a smile on his face. “Yes! Although it does seem a bit, well, troublesome, I'm sure Tom would be fine with it, eventually. It just takes time to, y’know, readjust.”

“Yeah. I mean, you were gone for a long time, Tord.” Edd said.

Tord could only smile sheepishly, not exactly knowing how to respond to that.

Matt and Edd share a look, “Hey, how about we help you with your stuff? We could go for ice cream afterwards!” Matt suggested.

“And maybe go grocery shopping? We're running low on milk.” Edd added.

Tord chuckled, giving them a bright smile. “Thanks, guys.”

Time, huh? Hopefully he has has time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello world  
> hope you leik
> 
> Also, I have no idea why it's so spacey..?? Im sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek of Tom's past :O

• • •

Tom shifted in his seat. He waited for his doctor say his check up results, and he was starting to get impatient. The sound of the clock’s hand ticking was the only thing he focused on, hoping to distract his nervousness.

The blue button up shirt felt a little hot, so he popped one button open, listening to the tick-tock of the clock.

  
_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

It felt cold again, so he closed the button.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

His thumbs twiddled as he heard the shuffling from the doctors’ room beside. He was about to hear about his results.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

He lost count as his leg bounced up and down. He felt the familiar, irritating scratch in his throat. He coughed, in hopes of getting rid of it.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

The sound of footsteps made him sit upright in the green striped couch. Awkwardly, Tom fixed the black pillow behind him for comfort.

“Thomas?” A deep, yet gentle voice called.

“Uh, yes?” Tom answered back. He watched his doctor sit down on the other side, with a clipboard in his hands. “What is it, Doc?”

The doctor gave him a small smile for a split second, before reading the clipboard again. His name tag shone against the light, in it was Dr. Marshall written.

“Well, there is nothing wrong your physical health, from what I’ve gathered. Although, I advise you to cool it with the drinking, Thomas.” Dr. Marshall raised a brow at him knowingly.

Tom shifted his leg sheepishly, leaning on his knees.

Granted, Tom wasn't the one to usually visit the hospital. He doesn't get sick that much. And even when he gets injuries from his ‘adventures’, he’d rather take care of it himself. It's something he can handle.

But this time, it isn't.

“Yeah, heh, I get a lot of people saying that to me.” Tom shrugged.

Dr. Marshall chuckled, “Maybe ‘ya ought’a listen to them for once?”

Tom didn't answer, he just bit his lip. He felt like the doctor was stalling, for some reason.

This was the third nearest hospital from where he lived in. He doesn't want any of his roommates to find out about this.

Dr. Marshall was, in Tom’s opinion, the coolest, and the chillest doctor he’s ever met. To be honest, he was glad he got to be his doctor.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, so I’m perfectly healthy?”

Dr. Marshall cleared his throat, “Well, I wouldn't say ‘perfectly’ healthy, but you are in good shape.”

“But, why am I,” Tom paused. It was humiliating to say.

“Ah, well.” Dr. Marshall looked him in the eyes. “You're case of vomiting flowers aren't exactly unusual, Thomas. But, they are rare.”

Tom raised a brow. “Wait, so—rare? You mean, I'm not a mutant or something? Like one of those X-Men shit.”

His doctor stifled a laugh, covering it with a cough. “Fortunately, no. What would you do if you were?” He asked with an amused smile.

Tom shrugged a shoulder, “Who knows.”

Dr. Marshall hummed in response, scanning Tom’s face. The ticking grew loud again, and Tom almost counted the seconds passing.

“You're nervous. You want answers, I can tell.” Dr. Marshall said.

Tom’s hands clamped on each other. He thought of a snarky remark in his head, but bit the inside of his cheeks to prevent him from saying so.

Dr. Marshall cleared his throat, flipping a piece of paper, “What you have is the infamous Hanahaki Disease. Hana, meaning flowers, and haki, or haku, meaning vomit, translated from Japanese.”

Tom’s mouth hanged in confusion. “Hana…haki?” The doctor nodded in reply. “What, um, what's that? Why do I—I mean, how? Are humans even physically able to do that?” Tom leaned on his knees even further.

Dr. Marshall paused before explaining, “The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love—“

Tom shook his head in disbelief, “H-hold on, I’m sorry, did you just say ‘one-sided love’?” He laughed, albeit a little forced. “That’s insane! _Me_?!”

Dr. Marshall stayed silent as he watched Tom stutter his protests.

“I don't even _like_ people, why and how the ever living hell would I _love_ someone? And who the fu—hell do they think they are, huh? H-ha! I mean, who is this someone anyway?!” Tom said loudly, his hands flailing around.

“I don't know Tom, you tell me.”

Tom stopped. He let his back fall to the pillow behind him. A minute passed of complete silence before Tom answered. “I've never put much thought into it, Doc.”

A few seconds ticked by, “Could you tell me why?”

Tom stared at the ceiling. “I didn't wanna think about it. I don't wanna think about it. I don't even know if I… like someone, Doc. It,” Tom inhaled loudly, “it doesn't make sense.”

The doctor hummed in thought. “Why don't you give it a few thoughts about it, huh? Then, I can help you through this.”

Tom counted the seconds before he managed to nod. He felt a little bit numb.

Tom heard the doctor sigh, and placed the clipboard on the desk. “Y’know, Thomas, you're the second person I know who have this disease.”

Tom’s eyes slightly widened in curiosity, slowly leaning on his knees again. “Who’s the first?”

Dr. Marshall gave a sad smile, “My twin sister.”

Oh.

Tom didn't know what to say.

His mouth gaped like a fish, but no sound came out.

Dr. Marshall sighed, leaning back to the couch. “Yeah. It was a huge shock for me and our brother. And the thing is, she had it for a year, and never did she come to me for help,” his eyes trailed on the floor, “not once.”

Tom pressed his lips, “Wow.” He couldn't imagine what he would've felt if he were in his shoes.

“Hm. Apparently she was too scared of what we’d think of her. We had to found out the hard way.” Dr. Marshall looked at the ceiling, the sad smile growing at the memory, “The three of us live together, and when our parents came to visit, she suddenly had to throw up. Our mother was the one who panicked the most, at that time. I mean, I couldn't blame her. How would you feel when you saw your daughter, on the floor, throwing up purple Hyacinths?”

Tom watched his doctor sigh, massaging the bridge of his nose. “I wouldn't know,” Tom answered softly.

Dr. Marshall sat upright, reaching for his clipboard. “I wouldn't either. But it hurt, not knowing my own twin suffering like that.”

Tom forced himself to keep eye contact as he listened, “You're extremely lucky, Thomas. From what you've told me, you could feel when you gotta cough out or throw up flowers minutes before you actually do. That would be really handy.”

Tom gripped his knees, “Is the disease harmless?”

Dr. Marshall shook his head. “While some people mistake it as harmless, it's dangerous. If it isn't removed after a long period of time, the flowers will clog up your respiratory system and windpipe, blocking your body from the inside until you die from lack of air.”

Tom froze in his seat. Suddenly he could feel a specific kind of itch in his throat, as if it's the disease trying to make its presence known. His arms trembled at the thought. “Is there anyway to get rid of it?” Tom’s voice quivered as he asked.

The doctor nodded. “The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. This is one of the ways to get rid of it.”

Tom held his head in between his hands in thought. “And the other one?”

The doctor tried to smile, “For the person you're pining for to reciprocate your feelings.”

Tom felt his whole body shiver at the answer. Grimly, he peeked to look at the professional between his hands. “But, why flowers?”

Dr. Marshall gave him a pitied look. “Different flowers have different meanings, Thomas. For example, the red rose symbolizes love and romance. A purple hyacinth means sorrow, or asking for forgiveness.”

Tom peeked through his arms. “And, what about the flowers I—the one I told you about this morning?”

“Ah yes, a yellow tulip.” Dr. Marshall looked a little bit guilty, but Tom hoped it was just his imagination. “It means hopeless love.”

* * *

 

It's been a week since Tom’s visit to Dr. Marshall. And he was, although embarrassed, thankful the young doctor offered his number, for whenever Tom needed help or answers.

"My brother studied about flowers for a year,” Tom remembered him say, “so whenever there's an unfamiliar flower, you could always just ask me.”

"You're being too kind.” Tom had said.

"Nah, I’m just being a doctor to one of my patients.” Was the reply.

The loud knock on Tom’s door startled him, and he huffed out in annoyance.

“Tom?” Matt’s voice was muffled by the door. “Tom, we’re gonna be heading out for lunch in a few minutes. Are you ready?”

Tom sat up and rubbed his face. “Yeah! I'll be out in a sec.” He yelled his answer.

He stood up and suddenly, his throat itched painfully and his eyes started to water. He panicked.

Carefully, he exited his room and sneaked into the bathroom. Locking the door, he crouched pathetically in front of the toilet bowl. He took a few deep breaths before the itch worsened. In a matter if seconds, he was coughing out pink petals. He wheezed, grimacing at the pain. His eyes watered as a pink flower came falling out of his mouth. He gasped, selfishly breathing in air. He flushed the toilet immediately, not wanting to leave even the slightest bit of evidence.

He stood up and headed towards the sink, leaning at the sides to support himself. He glanced at the mirror, discovering how much he looked like shit.

He washed his hands and face, making sure to look at least a little fine. He wiped his face with a paper towel. After one, final check, he was about to leave when he started coughing again. He covered his mouth and two of the same flowers came out

It were pink with a yellow something in the center. He doesn't know the parts of a flower that much. Seriously, when’s that gonna be useful in life, anyway?

Apparently now. Tom didn't know what those were, and he should really leave before his friends would check up on him.

But he wanted to know. He needed to know.So quickly, he dried one flower with a paper towel and took a quick picture, sending it to his doctor with a message. He then flushed the flowers down the toilet.

Three times, someone banged on the door, and Tom jumped.

“Hey, Thomas!” Tord called. “If you don't get out of there we're leaving without you!”

Tom clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue, wiping a drool with his sleeve. He opened the door to see the Norwegian smiling smugly at him, his back casually leaning on the wall, “Aww, is wittle Tommy feeling okay?”

Tom growled, shoving Tord away as he walked. “Shut up and piss off, commie.”

When the four of them made their way to the car, Tord and Tom argued on who was going to drive. Again.

“Are you even sober right now to drive?” Tord squinted his eyes suspiciously at him, even though Tom could see the smirk in his eyes.

“Yes, fuck face, I am. Now shut up and get outta my way.” Tom growled.

“As if! I'm driving today!”

“Okay, that's enough. I’m driving.” Edd sighed, sliding from the front passenger seat and into the driving seat. Tom and Tord sucked their teeth at each other, then Tord ran to the passenger seat.

Tom rolled his eyes and sat beside Matt.

When he closed the door, Edd drove off the parking area.

“Where’re we gonna get a bite, anyway?” Tom asked, taking out his phone from his pocket.

“There's a new restaurant few blocks away, Matt suggested to try that place out.” Edd answered.

“Yeah! I'm practically a genius, so,” Matt smiled widely. “And I’ve heard a lot of good stuff about there.”

“Uh-huh, I see.” Tom muttered under his breath. He leaned on his hand as he watched the buildings and trees pass by when he felt his phone vibrate, and he checked to see if Matt wasn't looking.

The communist jerk was talking to him, and Matt was leaning forward, his hands on the side of the seats in front of them. Tom figured it was safe to read the message, but just in case, he curled up slightly and unlocked his phone.

 

_From: Dr. Marshall, Hospital  
My brother said that's a Carolina Rose, and it's not poisonous, so there's no need to worry._

**From: Tom  
** To: Dr. Marshall, Hospital  
What does it mean?

_From: Dr. Marshall, Hospital  
It means, ‘Love is dangerous.'_

 

Tom reread the sentence three times, trying to find any sense of meaning. Why would he cough out that message? First, hopeless love, and now this? The fuck?

"HEY!” Tord suddenly yelled in front of his face. “Tom!”

“What.” He irritably said. He pocketed his phone and glared at the Norwegian.

“Whatcha reading? A stupid love text or something? Ha!” Tord snickered.

Tom glared daggers at him. “I'm searching up ways to hide a body so I'd know where to throw your corpse away as soon as I get my hands on you.”

“Ha ha! Classic, stupid Tom.” Tord grinned. He sat back properly again, deciding to talk to Edd.

Tom watched his face as he talked with Edd, with Matt occasionally butting in for Edd. Tom noticed how he’d have an over-confident smile even when he'd talk, or how the sides of his eyes wrinkled the slightest. Tom could see him relaxed and leaning on the seat, his arms folded behind his head. He always seemed happy and calm when talking with all of his friends. All but Tom.

He suppressed the need to cough away the itch in he felt in his throat.

* * *

 

He forgot what they were arguing about again. One moment, he was in the kitchen to get some popcorn, hopefully find some alcohol or left over pizza in the fridge, then Tom and Tord were at each other’s necks. Seriously, what where they arguing about?

The argument was getting worse, it they were moments away from having a fist fight. And Tom could feel an itch coming, but he hoped to god he could suppress it this time.

“Why are you being so stubborn?” Tord screamed at him. His eyes, although glaring at Tom, were wide and clear. Tom could notice his eye color clearly, for some reason. It was calming shade of grey, and Tom wondered how he never noticed that.

"Have you ever thought you were the one being stubborn?” Tom argued back. His eyes followed Tord’s hands as he ruffled his hair. Tom wondered how'd he get his hair into horns, and what the fuck is with the horns, anyway? His eyes trailed Tord’s fingers running through his hair smoothly. Was it soft? Was it smooth?

Tom shook his head at the thought.

"For crying out loud! You're always like this! Do you even do anything here?! You just sit and watch tv, chugging down smirnoff or something!” Tord said, sneering at Tom. Tom could see his perfectly white teeth. How the ever living fuck are they white? The guy smokes at least a cigar a day!

"And what do you do, huh? Read those sick, twisted comics all day?!” Tom fired back. His hands twitched, he wanted to hit something, someone, anything.

"It's called _manga_ , you uncultured pineapple!”

"Who the hell are you calling a pineapple, Sunshine Lollipops?!”

Tord gave a mad laugh, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a gun, grinning devilishly at Tom, “Oh, it would be such a delight to just shoot you right now.”

Tom could only chuckle darkly. Typical. As expected from the trigger happy fuck. He took a step closer, smirking daringly at Tord.

"You wouldn't, I know you too well.”  
Tom watched as Tord's grin grow. “You don't know everything about me.”

Tom grinned back at him. Classic Tord, always looking for ways to spite him, get him worked up just for fun. He's always been a bit like this, even when they were kids.

His mouth opened to snap an insult when a sudden realization came punching in his gut, taking the breath away from him.

_What if Tord's the cause of his Hanahaki?_

Tom must've stayed frozen for a bit too long. Tord was waving his gun and snapping his fingers in his face. “…om? Tom? What's gotten into you?”

Tom shook his head and stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, taking a step away from the Norski. He tried to answer, but the sudden scratch inside his throat only made him make out an awkward noise. He cleared his throat, feeling the panic growing in his gut, “I have shit that needed to be done today, I forgot.”

He took another step back, and another, and another, until he was power walking towards the door.

"Tom! You're not running away, are you?!” Tom heard Tord call out. He didn't care if that was supposed to insult him. He shut the door loudly behind him, not bothering to answer.

His fists curled inside his pocket, eyes glued to the floor. He didn't know where he was heading, anywhere away from home would suffice.

His breath grew quicker with every step he took, and slowly, his pace grew fast, until he was running to who-knows-where. His throat itched painfully, and his eyes watered again. But he was in the middle of the street, so he ran and ran until he found an alley, away from the public eye.

His lungs burned from running for a long time, and Tom wheezed and gasped in an attempt to breath in air.

But from the moment he leaned an arm to a brick wall, he was hurling over, gagging and vomiting long and slim yellow petals.

It was disgusting. It suck. It stung. It _hurt_.

His felt tears run down on his cheek, fists curled at the stinging pain, he could literally feel a flower crawling out from his chest and to his mouth, it was the worst thing he ever felt in his life.

He had difficulty breathing. His mouth hung open as saliva-covered petals still fell from it, waiting to get rid of the flower from his windpipe. He was, to be honest, disgorging the fucking efflorescence with a little force.

“Gah…for fuck’s sa—“

He coughed and puked out a pretty, little, yellow flower. It's something Tom recognized, it's what he gave to his mother when he was a kid.

He felt he was done, for now. He wheezed and hacked as he wiped the drool with his sleeve. He stumbled and swayed away from the alley, reaching for his flask from his pocket. Taking a long swig, he grimaced at the taste of alcohol and post-vomit feeling that lingered in his mouth. He frowned when he drank every bit of the alcohol. Groaning, he decided to head to the local bar.

While walking, he reached for his phone from his pants’ pocket. He hated himself for looking up flower language and shit, it made him feel pathetic.

The sudden remembrance of why he ran out made him flinch.

No. It can't be. Tord? For fuck’s sake, that's impossible. Ridiculous. Stupid. Dangerous, even!

And why him, of all people?!

Tom kicked a pebble with a frustrated grunt, startling the kids passing by. He sneered when they stared for more than a second, making them yelp and run away. He shouldn't be thinking about it too much. Maybe Tord isn't the person he, dare he say, like?

Ruffling his hair in utter confusion, he quickened his pace onto the pub. His thumb swiped the screen on his phone, reading the result of what he search. He regretted looking it up.

_"Chrysanthemums are known for the meaning; dejection, or slighted love. However, it is most known as the sign of complete hopelessness. When a victim of an infection named Hanahaki has vomited this flower, it is believed to mean that the person you love will never return their feelings.”_

* * *

 

He felt ridiculous. Why the fuck would their next adventure be in a military base?

But if Tom’s to be honest, he felt he gained some muscles from the intense training. He had checked his body in the mirror for a minute, grinning proudly at the subtle abs he gained.

But right now, he could choke Edd from pressing the release button. He could choke whoever was in charge of releasing that ad on tv. He could choke Matt for not panicking, not even for a second. He could choke himself for going along with this stupid plan. He could choke Tord for blasting his jet pack on them, burning their parachutes as they fall on midair.

Where'd he get it anyway?

And what's with the stupid hat?

Much to his surprise, they landed on their enemy base. Safely, for some reason. Tom felt delighted when Tord was crushed by a crate that’d fallen from their airship. He had it coming.

Coincidentally, they landed near a tank. So of course, the four of them would want to drive it. For _survival_ , of course! No, not for _fun_ , they're _far_ too mature for that.

Now to only get past those soldiers who had their guns pointed at them.

“Um,” Edd slowly raised his hands in the air, and Matt followed, “We come in peace?”

Tom sighed. He was about to do the same when he heard a cocking of a gun beside him. He turned his head and saw Tord grinning wildly, aiming his rifle to the blue uniformed soldiers, “I don't.”

 _Goddamit_ , he thought as he pulled Edd and Matt away when Tord started firing. He stumbled, nearly bumping into Matt as they ran towards the tank. They were lucky to somehow dodge the bullets aimed at them, thanking Tord for the distraction in his mind.

Tom was the first to climb up the tank, opening the latch and pulling Edd and Matt in it. He ducked when a bullet almost hit him. He was about to enter when Matt stopped him.

“Tom, wait! What about Tord?”

“He’ll be fine! That guy’s a tough—“ Tom stopped when he saw Tord ran out of bullets.

Tord grunted and threw the rifle at a black haired shoulder with unusually thick eyebrows. Picking up two rifles from the shot soldiers, he ran to the tank as he continued firing, cursing at the enemies with a huge, stupid grin.

Tom didn't know what happened, or why it happened, but before he knew it, his legs moved on his own and ran towards his childhood friend. He heard Matt’s shout of protest, and yet that still didn't stop him. He reached for something, anything in his bag, pulling out a smoke screen and grenade.

Pulling out the pin from the smoke screen, he threw it towards the soldiers. When the booming noise was heard and grey clouds fogged up, Tom grabbed Tord by the back and they ran to the tank.

“I had it under control, you know!” Tord yelled as they ran, shooting at the soldiers behind them, despite not able to see through the smoke. But he could hear the grunts and yells of pain from being hit.

“Right, ‘cause running out of bullets while being outnumbered is _so_ under controlled!” Tom snapped, pulling the pin and throwing the grenade behind him. He waited until Matt had pulled Tord inside before he climbed in. Tord, Tom, and Matt covered their faces at the explosion.

“Hurry up and get in!” They heard Edd yell in panic.

A bullet had barely grazed Tom’s left calve, and he winced, but he didn't stop climbing. He saw Tord's offered hand and he let himself be pulled in. He fell with an ‘oof’ when Tord shut the latch. Edd began to drive the tank, despite not knowing how to.

“Since when did you learn to drive a tank, Edd?” Matt asked.

“I never did, but if we're going to survive someone's oughtta improvise!” Edd yelled as the tank moved.

Tord frowned at Tom. “You didn't have to help me, y’know. I had everything under—“

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You had everything under control, _I know_. I would've been perfectly fine leaving you here, but then Edd and Matt would be pissed at me.” Tom sneered.

That was only half a lie. Tom didn't know why he suddenly ran to him. But he sure as hell ain't gonna tell that to him.

He sucked air through his teeth when he felt the slight pain in his leg. Right, he was almost shot. He felt blood dripping down his leg and staining his uniform.

Curling his leg, he dug in his bag to find anything to wrap the small wound.  
Tord tilted his head to get a look at him, “You're hit?!”

“No, dumbass. It's just a scratch.” Tom said without looking up. He found a first aid kit in his bag and began to wrap his leg with it.

“You have to clean it first, Tom!” Matt said when he looked back at Tom.

“I'll do it later when we get out of here.” Tom said, tying the gauze when he was done. He cleared his throat to ease the itchiness he suddenly felt.

No one said anything for a few minutes, listening to the ruckus outside the tank. Tom felt a pair of eyes on him, but he did nothing to acknowledge it.

* * *

 

He was back in the hospital again. And as much as he hated it, he needed some advice.

He was throwing up more than usual for the past week. It was getting hard to hide it from his roommates, Matt almost saw him, for crying out loud!

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Dr. Marshall said as he stepped into his office. “I hope the nurse treated you well.”

“Yeah, uh, she did.” Tom said, twiddling his thumbs. “I…take there's nothing wrong with me?” 

Dr. Marshall sat down, “Yep. Well, aside from the case of Hanahaki, you're fine, Thomas.”

“Call me Tom.” He replied.

“Okay, Tom.” The doctor smiled. “And I understand that you're wondering why the infection is so active usually, yes?”  
Tom meekly nodded. His lips turned into a thin line, his back comfortably leaning on the sofa.

“Well, I have a few theories. The last time you came here, you didn't know who you loved—I’mean, liked, right?” The doctor raised a brow at him with a curious smile, “Have you discovered who it is?”

Tom’s brain immediately thought of the annoying devil of a roommate, and he pursed his lips harder to shake the image of him away. “I think I don't like the result of my discovery.” Tom breathed deeply, “But, I’m not too sure yet. Maybe it really isn't hi—uh, them.”

If Dr. Marshall had noticed his slip up, he didn't say anything. Tom was beyond relieved.

  
“Hm, I see. Then the theory might be correct then,” Dr. Marshall nodded in thought, “well, either of the two theories. I asked my sister about it, and she said it's either because you just now suddenly realized what you feel for this person, or you're trying to deny what you feel.”

Tom froze in his seat.

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. He placed his elbows on his knees, “How much is that surgery you said?”

The doctor’s eyes widened in shock.“Are you thinking of getting one?”

“Either I do, or that asshole would ‘like’ me back,” Tom sneered at the floor at the mention of his existence. He wish he wasn't around here, this was all his fault, “And I'm sure as hell that maniac wouldn't.”

Dr. Marshall stayed silent for a moment. “I could give you a form for more information, if you’d like. Y’know, give some more thought to it. It's your choice.”

“Yeah,” Tom glumly nodded. “I’d like one, thanks.”

Dr. Marshall began to stand when Tom called his name. “Sorry?”

Tom cleared his throat, “Um, can I ask a question?”

“Of course.”

Tom straightened his back, sheepishly arching a shoulder, “What did your twin do to get rid of this…sickness?”

Dr. Marshall turned his whole body to face Tom, “Well, when she did one of the most impossible and bravest thing. Even her doctor couldn't believe it,”

Dr. Marshall gave a small smile as he looked at Tom’s eyes, “She moved on.”

* * *

 

Tom was the last to leave the house, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. The moment he stood beside Edd on the pavement, he heard the trunk of the car slam, and he forced himself not to react. The itch was worse than ever before, but he chose to ignore it.

Matt accidentally shot himself with Tord’s memory erasing gun, and Tom was quick to snatch it away with a grin, although it felt like it his lips were force to spread.

“We’ll never forget you, Tord.” Edd said with a sad smile, “Send us a few emails?”

“Of course! It's what friends do.”

There was a sad silence when Tord began to walk towards the driver seat. This is something the four of them hate, they're not good with goodbyes.

“Well,” Tord sighed sadly, patting the roof of his car. Tom stepped off the pavement to check his license plate, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact, “I’ll miss you, old friends.”

“I’m not your friend.” Tom muttered under his breath. He felt Tord look at him, and he stubbornly refused to make eye contact.

Tom heard Tord sigh again, stepping into the vehicle and closing the door.

“Bye, Tord!” Edd waved, and Matt followed.

“Good riddance.” Tom said. He ignored the itc—no, the pain in his throat. He wanted to mean that, but he knew he couldn't. His chest tightened and it was getting hard to breathe. He kept his eyes away from the car.

He shouldn’t have stayed too close with said vehicle, because it was absolutely painful when Tord hit him with the back of the car. Tom grunted at the pain, glaring at the driver, even though he couldn't see him from the ground.

When the car drove away, he couldn't hold back the the frown, biting on his lip to prevent the unwanted sweat coming out from his eyes. He stood up and patted down his jeans, brushing off dirt.

His eyes followed the moving vehicle until slowly, he could no longer see it.  
His childhood friend is now going somewhere Tom wouldn't know where.

And that made his chest tightened even more. He couldn't help but slightly chuckle. He should've known, hitting him with the back of the car is Tord's way of saying goodbye to his ‘rival’.

His eyes watered and the itch was torturing. He turned away and headed to the house, his back behind Edd, “Im heading in first,” he said, shrugging a shoulder. He made sure that they couldn't see his face. Tom heard Edd’s confused ‘Wait!’ but ignored it as his pace grew quicker towards the bathroom.

The moment he locked the door, he was kneeling in front of the bowl, coughing out Forget-me-nots. For fuck’s sake, why couldn't he stop crying?

A minute later, Tom flushed the bowl and slumped on the bathroom wall, his head in his hand. Helplessly, he let his body shake and eyes water.

Now that Tord was gone, he had to move on, just like his doctor’s sister did.

But can he?

  
• • •

  
Tom remembered those days, those were a long time ago. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the traffic light to switch colors.

Tom remembered after a year Tord left, his Hanahaki stopped. He was happier at that time. He went on adventures with Matt and Edd without worrying about it, and the itchiness were no longer at present.

He felt free.

He worked so hard to forget about Tord, a whole year he worked. So of course, he’d be more than pissed off when Tord just suddenly came back, as if his work meant nothing.

The light switched and he stepped lightly on the accelerator, not quite eager to get home at the moment.

Right, they were going to share his room. Dammit. Tom hates sleeping on the couch, but compared to sleeping in the same room with that jerk? He’d rather not. He just had to deal with it.

It was late at night. Tom had been gone for a few hours. He did sold the whale, and he went to get a few bottles of liquor on his way home. Then went to grab a bite, basically avoiding the house.

He was careful to close the door without any sound, shuffling his way into the kitchen. He placed his liquors in his cabinet (A rushed ‘Tom's cabinet do not touch!!’ on a post it note was placed on it) and went to brush his teeth.

He needed a change of clothes. And it's in his room. With a ‘tsk’ he slowly made his way to his room, he’ll just get his clothes in a flash and leave the room. The Norwegian must've been asleep anyway.

When Tom opened the door, his eyes widened at Tord, who was walking around the room with a few boxes.  
There was a new bed, just at the opposite side of the room. Boxes were still on the floor, a few unopened ones in Tord's hand.

Tord stopped and turn at Tom, “Oh! You're back.” He gave a small smirk, a brow raised.

Tom huffed and made his way to his drawer, ignoring Tord's look.

“It's nice, what you did to this place. Is that your old bass guitar? Boy, that sure does bring a lot of memories.”

Tom ignored him and grabbed his clothes, immediately walking out to the door.

“Dude, you have a teddy bear? That's hilarious! Hey, that teddy bear looks real familiar. Is that—“

Tom grabbed the collar of Tord’s shirt, pulling him with just a hand. A box fell down from the sudden movement, but Tom didn't care.

“You touch my shit, you're dead. Got it?” Tom glared, his eyes boring into Tord's. The fucker’s smirk only grew.

Tom let him go, slightly pushing. He closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom to change.

He went to sleep on the portable couch Tord brought. It was strangely comfortable.

Tom couldn't immediately go to sleep, so he laid there counting sheep for a good while.

* * *

 

He didn't know what time it was, just the fact that the sun hasn't risen yet. But Tom was quick to run to the bathroom. His legs wobbled as he made his way to kneel in front of the toilet bowl. It was an all too familiar scene.

He hacked and gagged as his vision blurred from the tears that hadn't fallen, his throat aching.

Purple petals with weird lines slowly dripped down from his mouth, sticking disgustingly to the side of the bowl.

An unfamiliar flower came out with a silent cry. When he thought he was done, he slumped on the floor, his hand covering his mouth, muffling the shaking breaths and whimpers.

He felt pathetic and disgusting.

 _No. Please. Not again_ , his thoughts went over and over, his body rocking slowly back and forth. He unconsciously began counting the tiles in the room.

This was all _his_ fault. If _he_ hadn't come back, after all the hard work of forgetting about this shit, everything would have been fine.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

  
He lost count.

He needed to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom vomited Geraniums, and it means 'stupidity'.  
> Cuz he stupid *air horns*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they bonding or what?

Tom had washed and brushed his teeth after he left the bathroom, double checking if there weren't any sorts of evidence.

Thinking it was fine, he walked back towards the sofa, legs wobbling slightly. He threw his weight on the furniture, hearing it squeak and groan.

He checked the time on his phone, hoping it was early enough to make a call. 

Six a.m.

That sounds alright, right?

Nervously, he scrolled down his contact list, his finger hovering above the number he hasn't had contact with for seven years.

With a deep breath, he pressed it. Placing the phone beside his ear, his hand covering his mouth anxiously as he listened to the ringing.

_“Hello?”_

Tom cleared his throat, sitting upright, “Uhm, yeah, hello. Um, this is Tom? Thomas Thompson?” It was a statement, but he said it like it was a question.

_“Oh! Tom! It's been a while. How ‘ya been?”_

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, “Not so good, I'm afraid.”

_“Oh, well that doesn't sound good. Would you like to schedule a check up?”_

“Yes,” a pregnant pause, “I’d like that, thank you. I'm sorry for calling you at this hour, Doc.”

_“Ha ha, no need to apologize, Tom. Actually, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have noticed the time. Come by at around late afternoon, yeah?”_

Tom nodded to himself, “Yeah, thanks, Doc.”

_“Have a good day, Thomas. I'll see you later.”_

Tom was about to answer when he noticed the call end. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

He hated the all too familiar itch in his throat.

* * *

 

Tord begrudgingly woke up, sitting upright on his bed. He yawned lazily, stretching his arms at the same time.

It took him a while to realize he wasn't in the base anymore. He threw the bed sheets away and stood up, stretching even harder. 

Patryck used to joke about stretching in mornings wouldn't help his height. Tord remembered giving him a fuck load of work as punishment.

Right. The army was on hiding for a few months, just until the ‘big project’ was done. It was Paul’s idea to have a bit of like a break, and although Tord never said it out loud, he always wanted to move back in with his friends.

But he had to deal with keeping any information about his army away from his _roommates_. Tord felt childishly giddy thinking of the word.

He raked his fingers through his hair, grabbing a pair of pants and a change of shirt. With a quick change of clothes, he exited the room.

He scratched his head as he headed to the kitchen, and he was greeted with the sight of Tom sleeping on his portable sofa.

He grinned. Oh, there were so many ways to spite Tom up. 

Tord silently walked to him, observing Tom’s position.

Tom faced the back of the furniture, his legs and back slightly curled. An arm covered his nose and mouth, but Tord could see Tom’s eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Tord bit his lip to prevent him from laughing. Even when asleep, Tom still looked angry. 

Tord sneaked to take a picture on his phone, and when he pocketed the device, Edd walked in the room.

“Oh! ‘Morning, Tord.” Edd greeted. 

Tord lazily saluted with two fingers with a smirk, “Good morning.”

Edd walked beside Tord to look at Tom, and Tord raised a brow at Edd’s frown.

“He didn't come home drunk, right?” Edd asked Tord, “Did you see him get home?”

Tord shrugged, “More or less. He wasn't drunk, though, I can assure you.”

Edd hummed in thought, looking at Tom for a moment, then glanced at Tord, “But he looks so, I dunno, stressed? It's not usually like this. Well, aside him drinking. It must be something else.”

Tord raised a brow at him, “It's not from sleeping on the couch?”

“Oh no, not that. You know Tom, he’s just stubborn to share his room, and right now, it might be worse because it's you.” Edd froze and gave a sorry smile, “No offense.”

“None taken.” Tord shook a hand.

Edd looked at Tom in concern again, “It's just, he isn't usually this uncomfortable.”  
Tord shrugged a shoulder. He hasn't seen

Tom asleep since kindergarten, so he wouldn't exactly know.

Maybe it isn't just about sleeping?

“It's a shame, though,” Edd said, heading to the kitchen with Tord following behind,

“I was gonna ask him and Matt to cook a special breakfast to celebrate you coming back.”

“Wait, they can cook? Tom and Matt?!” Tord asked in disbelief, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I was surprised myself. Apparently they took the time to learn how, and they're actually pretty great,” Edd said, taking something from the cupboard.

“But, I guess we're just stuck with cereal.” Edd said, shaking a green box sheepishly.

Tord's whole face brightened when he spotted the box, “No way! Is that the same custom cereal we ordered? You have no idea how I was craving for these for the past years!”

Edd’s eyes widened in shock, “You remember?”

Tord grinned, “How could I forget? That's the best damn cereal I’ ever tasted in my life, and I can't find it on any store.” His hands waved around in excitement.

“Huh,” Edd said, examining the box, “I guess we're taking this thing for granted.” Edd gave Tord a wide smile, the kind that Tord couldn't see it on anyone else's face, something that just screams ‘Edd!’ in his face, “But I’m glad this makes you happy, this makes up for the ‘special breakfast’.”

Tord couldn't help but smile back at Edd.  
“We really missed you, Tord.” Edd said, placing the box on the table and proceeded to take out bowls and spoons for everyone. “I mean, even though it doesn't seem like we _all_ do, but we do.”

Tord chuckled, “Yeah, I saw Tom’s old dart board in his roo— my room, with a picture of me pinned at the center. I feel missed.” Tom snorted, “Where'd he get that photo from anyway?”

Edd took the milk out from the fridge and sat opposite of him, “Tord, we both know Tom has excellent accuracy. He could hit that bullseye anytime.”

Tom opened his mouth to say something back, but he insisted found him closing it. What Edd said was the truth, though. Tord wouldn't lie. Edd passed the milk to him and he cleared his throat when he took it.

“I missed you guys too.”

It was soft and awkward that Tord had to cover it up with a cough, pouring milk in his bowl first. He remembered Tom used to tease him for pouring milk in before cereal. 

Tord sneaked a glance at Edd, just to see his reaction. He saw the small, contented smile on Edd’s face, meaning his words weren't gone unheard.

“Edd! Edd come quick!” Matt's voice was heard through his room, despite it being the farthest. “I think it was a spider! Or a… giant hairball your cat threw up. B—just, come here!”

Tord watch Edd sigh slightly as he got up, “He better not be in any trouble.”

Tord gave a small laugh.

Edd looked at the clock and looked at Tord pleadingly, “Can you do me a favor and wake Tom up?”

Tord hummed as he pretended to think the favor thoroughly, but he spotted Edd’s ‘don't-be-like-this’ look and grinned devilishly. Of course he’d wake the bowling bowl up, it'd be hilarious.

“Okay, okay. I will.” Tord said, rising up from his seat. Edd nodded and walked towards Matt’s frantic calling for his name.

Tord chuckled darkly as he made his way towards the sleeping Tom, thinking of ways to wake him up.

He could stick his finger in his mouth and plug it into Tom’s ear, or splash him with either cold or hot water, or just straight up pull him off the couch.

Tord watched as Tom mumbled in his sleep, shivering and raking his hair unintentionally. Tord couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips.  
He shook Tom’s shoulder, not to light, not to hard, “Hey, pineapple, get up.”

Tom stirred in his sleep, unconsciously.  
Tord rolled his eyes and an idea popped into his head. Placing his fingers on Tom’s side, he began tickling him.

He watched Tom twitch and stir, slowly growing into laughing.

“Dude, get up!” Tord said harshly, albeit grinning.

Tom slapped Tord's hands off of him, turning his torso in doing so, and ended up falling off the couch.

Tord suppressed the need to laugh at Tom’s confused state the moment he hit the ground. But from the moment Tom meet Tord's eyes, Tom glared daggers at him.

“I didn't want _you_ to be the first thing I see when I wake up.” Tom bit, standing up from the floor.

“Well, Edd asked to wake your butt up. Deal with it.” Tord shrugged a shoulder. He watched Tom grumble under his breath, and he chose not to ask what he was saying.

They both went into the kitchen, with Tom purposely ignoring Tord. For a really long amount of time. It was getting awkward.

“Tom.”

Tord waited but he didn't get any answer.

“ _Tom_.”

Nothing again.

“Tom, seriously, what's wrong with you?”

Tom looked at Tord square in the eyes, “ _Nothing_ is wrong with me.”

“Is it because I woke you up?”

“ _What_?” Tom said in disbelief.

Tord sighed, crossing his arms as he took a seat. He watched Tom lean against the stove, eyes hot with anger. “Then, could you tell me why are you so mad at me?”

Tom guffawed, “Why? _Why_?! You idiot, you were gone for seven years! And it took m— us a real long time to adjust, even fucking _Zanta_ asked where you you've been!” Tom rubbed his face in frustration, “And then you just swoop back in, as if you've always belonged here! And Matt and Edd are just okay with it, even though you haven't even sent us one e-mail! W— they were worried about you, don't you know that? Even I thought you were fucking dead! A—and they're just okay with everything, while I’m having a hard time here. _I'm_ the one sharing a room with you! _My_ room! I'm sharing my room with the one guy who didn't give a rat’s arse about us!” Tom stopped and took a deep breath.

Tord sunk down on his chair and waited for him to finish. “A lot of shit happened that no one couldn't help it. And by god, it's fucking _infuriating_ to know you’re the reason for all these bullshit!”

Tord could only sit and watch as he listened. Seeing Tom so, _emotional_ might be the word, was something Tord rarely saw.

“But fuck it. You're back, they're happy, and that's it. I just want my _friends_ to be happy. So,” Tom slowly took a seat, although a little hesitant to sit beside him, “I’m gonna try and do things the way we used to.” He gave Tord a death glare, “For _them_ , Commie.”

Tord didn't understand why it made him a little happy hearing the old nickname, or Tom sitting beside him.

“Understandable, old friend.

Tord watch Tom nod and grabbed the box of cereal, shaking it into his bowl. Tom's eyes wandered to Tord's bowl, and his brows arched with the familiar mockery years ago.

Tord coughed and looked away, taking the box of cereal from Tom's hand, “Shut up.”

* * *

 

Tom rolled his eyes at Tord, pouring milk after cereal; the _proper_ way of making cereal.

The moment they both finished pouring milk and cereal into their own bowls, Matt and Edd came into the kitchen. Tom could only hope they hadn't heard their conversation, or it would be too damn tense. And what the fuck was wrong with him? Hinting at the flower vomiting shit.

But truth to be told, that wasn't the only bullshit that happened after the Norwegian left.

He felt Edd’s eyes at him and Tord, and when he saw Edd's smile, he knew what he was thinking.

_They’re getting along again._

They weren't. But if it makes Edd and Matt happy, Tom’ll do his best pretending they were. He glanced at the clock on top of the fridge, a little anxious that he had hours before his visit to his old doctor.

The itch in his throat was getting harder to ignore, so he ate a spoonful of cereal in hopes of washing it down.

“Good morning!” Matt greeted with cheerfully, “I could feel today's going to be a wonderful day! With Todd being back and all.”

“It's ‘Tord’, Matt.” Edd corrected, taking a seat.

“Right,” Matt said, preparing his own bowl of cereal. “So, where should we go today? The beach? The mall? Oh! Maybe we can re-do our adventures so that Tord can it experience it with us!”

“That's, actually not a bad idea.” Edd nodded, now preparing his own bowl for breakfast. “Good thinking, Matt.”

“Indubitably.”

Edd hummed, “But we can't exactly do everything in just one day.”

“That's just unrealistic.” Tom added under his breath.

“That's too bad,” Tord said. “But it's okay, I don't really mind.”

Tom cleared his throat softly, the fuck was wrong with his itch? Fucking hana-bullshit.

“Okay. But can we at least go somewhere today? It's a great day out!” Matt said.

“That does sound nice.” Tord nodded beside Tom.

“We should all go! This is going to be fun!” Matt laughed to himself in excitement.

“And that would include you, Tom.” Edd said, giving him a cheeky look. 

Tom swallowed the cereal and shrugged a shoulder, “Sorry guys, I’ve got plans for the afternoon.”

A series of gasps and ‘no way!’s soon followed after.

“Pfft. You?” Tord asked in disbelief, his spoon stopped in front of his lips.

“Where?” Edd squinted at him.

“Can we come?” Matt asked, chewing on his cereal, giving Tom his doe-eyes.

Tom could almost laugh.

He didn't.

“Well, unless someone asks me _nicely_ , I might just go and enjoy the day with you guys. But just before five.” Tom said, waving his spoon around.

“Oh, I get it!” Edd said, snapping his fingers. He gave Tom a cheeky smirk, resting his chin on the back of his hand, "Is it a date?”

The cereal in his mouth nearly choked Tom.

Edd gave a toothy, smug grin, “Does _the_ Thomas Thompson have a date today?”

Tom was about to answer ‘no’ but the itch in his throat suddenly got even worse and it made him make out a weird noise. Matt and Edd mistook it as a stutter.

A loud gasp came from Matt, “Oh my gosh! Tom has a date?!” Matt asked, his hands slapped his cheeks. His chair was pushed back with a groan when Matt suddenly stood up, and the table shook when his hands slammed down on it, “What are you going to wear?! When are we going to meet this date of yours?! Do you need to bring protection?!”

“ _Protection_?! What for?!”

“Better be safe than sorry, Tom!”

“I can't believe Tom's gonna get a girlfriend first out of us.” Edd sighed, playfully shaking his head, “But, I can't say I'm not happy for you, Tom.”

Tom's face reddened, “It's not a date, _god_!” His spoon clanked when he placed it in the bowl, “I’m not going on a date, you guys.”

Edd and Matt ignored him as they continued to gush and tease him about it. Tom's head was buried in his arms, elbows rested on the table, groaning 

He peeked a glance at his roommates. Edd and Matt proceeded to talk about his ‘date’, and Tord was just sitting there, eating his cereal and listening to Matt and Edd's conversation. No reaction whatsoever, not even a look.

He couldn't understand why that disappointed him.

* * *

 

An hour before noon, the four of them left the house. Matt kept on telling Tom off for wearing his casual blue hoodie to his date, to which Tom would groan the answer, “I swear, it's not a fucking date!”

To which Edd scolded Tom for his foul language.

They decided to get ice cream (again), then maybe hit the new arcade. It was a shame, Tord loves the old arcade building. He felt a piece of him inside break when Matt told him it got shut down years ago. Mainly after the apocalypse.

Those were good times.

The bell rang when Tom opened the door to the ice cream parlor, holding it open for them. But when Tord was about to enter, Tom shut the door in his face.

Through the glass, he saw Tom giving him a daring look, smirking smugly at him. Tord grumbled a string of colorful words in his language, opening the door himself.

That little shit.

He did a little jog to catch up with the others in line, jabbing Tom’s side with his elbow. Tom hissed and lightly kicked his leg. Tord responded by softly stomping on Tom’s foot, not exactly painful but hard enough to make Tom’s black and white checkered shoes get dirty. Tom growled at him and Tord merely stuck a tongue out.

When Edd turned his head to them both, it was a familiar reflex for them to pretend as if nothing had happened. Edd raised a brow at Tord's whistling and Tom’s humming, but said nothing and turned his head to look at the menu. 

Tord missed this, his little, pointless fights with Tom. They didn't get along much, not since they graduated college. He doesn't really know why or what made them become ‘rivals’. Should he even question it?

They made it into the front of the counter after a minute. They were greeted by a young boy, probably fifteen. He gave them all a nod and a tired smile. “Hello, and what can I get for the four of you?”

Edd tapped his chin, “Uh, a cola flavored one for me, please.”

Matt pointed to a picture, “Can I get one of those chocolate swirly things?”

Tord shrugged, “Chocolate mint.”

Tom sighed, “Rocky Road would do.”

“Awesome, would you like those in cups or waffle cones?” The boy asked.

“Cones.” The four of them said at once.

Matt giggled as the boy’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. “Please wait a moment.”

Edd turned to look at the others, “Should we eat here or, like, on our way?”

“Honestly? I don't really care,” Tom said, placing his hands inside his hoodie pocket. “I'm just looking forward to the arcade.”

“Oh, can we play Mario Kart? I love that game.” Matt said, nodding.

“You only love that game because you always win in it.” Edd said. “It's unsettling how you do it. You don't even know the buttons!”

Matt raised a brow cockily at him, “Are you sure about that?”

“You guys have a console now?” Tord asked, leaning his weight on one foot.

“Yeah, and we have a lot games now too. Fridays are game nights, and whoever loses usually makes breakfast on Saturdays.” Edd answered. 

“That sounds pretty neat.” Tord grinned. He pointed a thumb at Tom beside him, “Does he always lose?” 

“Put that finger away or I'll bite it off, commie bastard.” Tom said lazily.

“Kinky.” 

Matt raised a brow at the two before answering, “Tom doesn't always lose. He's quite good with some games, especially ones with guns involved.”

The boy came back with their ice creams, and they paid and decided to eat on their way.

Matt and Edd talked as they ate, with Matt close to shoving his cone in his mouth. Not long after, he was slightly panicking over a brain freeze. 

Tord looked behind him and saw Tom checking his watch, eating his ice cream mindlessly.

Tom must've felt his eyes on him, he looked up and gave Tord a half glare, half annoyed look. 

“What?”

Tord shrugged a shoulder, biting the side of his cone, “What time is it?”

Tom scoffed and walked ahead of him, “Time for you to get your own watch.”

Tord rolled his eyes and walked behind him, slowly picking up his pace. _What’s up with him?_

Tom turned his head slightly to avoid him, and Tord raised a brow at him.

Maybe he just didn't want to talk to him, not after what happened at breakfast.

“Oh, right. Tom, we pushed your harpoon arrows under your bed.” Edd said in front of them. “They were putting up too much space. Hope you don't mind.”

“I don't.” Tom said dismissively. 

For the rest of the walk, Tord talked to Edd on the way, and Matt kept talking about tips and advices for his date, and Tord could see from the corner of his eye how tired Tom looked from listening.

They all finished their cones of ice cream the moment they arrived at the front of the arcade. And Tord could feel his excitement level rising, and looking at his friends (and roommate), he knew they feel the same thing.

“This is going to be a blast!” Matt said, heading inside. 

Edd grinned and followed, giving Tom a look before entering. 

Tord was about to go in when he spotted metal detectors at both sides of the gate. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

Tom walked beside him and arched a brow.

Tord cleared his throat, “So this new place got detectors, huh?” 

Tom looked him over and he stood still with a blank look. He placed a hand over the pocket at the back of his jeans, hoping Tom would understand. Not a second later, Tom’s eyes widened a bit when he did. Tom gave a look, the same look he’d used to give him when they were about to do something stupid. Tord grinned.

It wasn't a big issue, but Tord was thankful Tom got the message. He just got back, he doesn't want to be in jail. Not when the ‘big project’ wasn't done, yet.

Tord casually nodded. With a bigger and maniacal grin, they both ran in the arcade, and the alarms started to ring.

“Hey, stop!” The old and stout guard yelled, trying to chase after them. 

Edd and Matt were beyond confused when Tord gave them a wink as he and Tom ran past them. Tord went to find a temporary hiding place for his, well, something, while Tom distracted the guard. A few people turned their heads at the commotion, but others mainly ignored them. 

Tord found a janitor’s closet and stuffed a few of his ‘something’s in, careful that no one saw him. He made his way back to the entrance and saw Tom casually standing and waiting, talking and reassuring Matt and Edd. The guard was panting heavily as he patted Tom down.

Tord walked back and waved for the guard’s attention. He grinned when the guard looked up at him.

“You! You stay there and stop!” He said as he stomped his way to Tord. Tord simply shrugged and raised his arms for the stout man to inspect him. 

Edd, Matt, and Tom walked up near him. “What's happening?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, why'd you two run off like that?” Edd asked.

“’Guess we're just excited to play, y’know?” Tord answered as he shrugged again. “I mean, I'm not sure about you guys but I'm ready to beat some ass.”

The guard stood and huffed, “You two aren't carrying anything. That busted detector is seriously making my job harder.” He sighed and pointed at Tord and Tom, “And no running inside!”

Tom and Tord didn't answer, they just stood there and smiled knowingly at him.

Edd sighed and walked towards the guard, “I’ll make sure my friends won't cause any trouble, sir.”

The stout man huffed and grumbled about the busted detector as he walked away. Edd stood between Tom and Tord and crossed his arms, “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Tord answered with a laid back grin. “I just can't wait to play, you know? C’mon, let's play Mario Kart first.”

“Yes!” Matt cheered beside him.

Edd rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine. But I am serious about not making any trouble. Especially you, Tom.” Edd pointed at the tall Brit.

“ _Me_?!” Tom asked, but was ignored when Edd snorted and walked away.

Tord laughed, “You guys go ahead, I think I dropped my wallet somewhere.”

“Oh, okay. Be quick!” Matt said as he and the others walked away. 

Tord nodded. He met Tom’s pointed glare, and he sighed. Turning his back, he went to the janitor’s closet to retrieve his gun.

* * *

 

Tord was immensely impressed at how good Matt was with Mario Kart. He won in every round they played that people who watched them started challenging him. It wasn't long after that Edd and Tom came up of the idea of making it a betting zone. Who would win; Matthew the Great or a mere challenger?

They won so much coins that the four of them got to play almost everything in the arcade. And Matt, unsurprisingly, won a dozen of toys from the claw machine.

Edd was challenged by Matt to a Dance Dance Revolution game.

To their surprise, Edd won. 

Tord had to laugh when Tom made a little boy cry for beating him in a PvP game, and Tom had to apologize to his father. 

Speaking of Tom, Tord noticed he would cough and clear his throat a lot. At one point he coughed so badly that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom.Tord asked Edd about it, but he assumed Tom was drinking a different booze aside from smirnoff. 

Tord found a one-on-one shooting game, but it was under maintenance. Too bad, he wanted to kick Tom’s ass in it.

He, Matt, and Edd walked around to find other games to play. Matt had to buy a cheap paper bag to carry the prizes and tickets they won.

“Oh hey, this’s new.” Edd said, pointing at a strength testing machine.  
The three watched as a teen grabbed a red hammer and whacked it onto a large button, and the meter rose a few inches.

“We should check it out!” Matt said. “But first I need to get a new paper bag. It just ripped.” 

Toys for Matt’s novelty collection started to roll around him, and Tord picked up a toy monkey that repeatedly plays the cymbals. “We told you to buy the other bag.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Would you mind holding these for me while I go get one?” Matt asked, pointing at his toys. Before Tord could answer, Matt ran off, “Thanks, Tord! I’ll be right back— and be careful with those!”

Tord sighed and crouched down to pick the prizes, Edd bungling up the tickets they won with a hand. “He still collects toys?” Tord asked Edd.

“Yeah, he has a whole closet for all his junk. He wouldn't throw anything out, not even one.” Edd answered back.

Tom came back and casually placed his hands in his pocket. “Where's Matt?”

“Off to get a bag.” Tord answered without looking up.

“Actually, Tom, I've been meaning to talk to you the whole day.” Edd said. 

“Sure, what's up?” Tom nodded.

“Uhm,” Edd gave Tord a timid smile, “Do you mind?”

Tord shook his head, holding the toys with his hands, “No no, you two go. I'll wait over here.”

Tom raised a brow at Edd, but followed him. Tord had a feeling it was about him.

_They haven’t found out, have they?_

No, that's impossible. He's only back for a day, there's no possibility they could find out about it.

Matt came back almost immediately the two left, “Thanks! Where's Edd?”

Tord shrugged, “He wanted to talk to Tom.”  
Matt hummed in thought as he placed the prizes inside a new bag.

“Actually, Matt, I need to use the loo. Is it fine if I go?” Tord asked.

“Sure! Be back soon.” Matt nodded.  
Tord turned and waved, heading to the bathroom. He didn't need to really use the loo, he just wanted to make sure everything was still _fine_. 

He looked around for Edd and Tom, and he spotted them near the Air Hockey area. Crouching down, Tord hid behind the broken Shooting game, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Tom, I know you and Tord didn't have a, well, an okay reunion yesterday. And I know you both don't see exactly eye to eye, but, I wanted to thank you for trying anyway. Trying to get along with him, even if you're just pretending. I'm sorry you end up sharing a room with him, if you want I—“

“Edd, listen.” Tom cut in, “I can see you and Matt are, for some fucking reason, glad he's back and shit. That's the only reason why I'm doing this. That and that alone.”

Tord heard Edd sigh, “Tom, you know Tord longer than Matt and I do. I mean, we all met in high school, and I remember you and Tord were really close at that time. But everything changed when we got in college.”

Tord listened intently, ignoring the weird looks a few people gave him. 

"Look, I seriously don't know why you're bringing this up, I—“

“Tom, literally no one knows what happened between you and Tord. What made you hate him so much? I know you hate talking about these stuff, but it's not okay to just let these happen. It's been years, Tom. Surely you could at least forgive him? Whatever he's done.”

There was silence for a few minutes, and Tord was about to peek when he heard Tom talk again.

“I'm not sure I can.”

Tord froze and sunk on the floor. He racked his brain for any memories or clues, what _did_ he do?

Hold on, wasn't Tom the one who changed first at college? Tord didn't do anything!

“Well, could you at least tell me what happened in college—“

“No, no. It wasn't in college. Truth to be told, I don't remember much at that time. It's,” Tom paused to cough into his sleeve, “it's something entirely else.”

Edd sighed again. “I have a feeling you're not going to tell me.”

“No, not yet.”

Tord thought the conversation was over, so he began to stand up when Edd talked again.

“Could you do me a favor at least?”

Tord assumed Tom must've nodded.

“I know you've missed him too—We all did. And I can see you actually having fun, Tom. And I know we won't be seeing you two being close again soon, but could you continue trying? I can see Tord is too. I mean, heh, you two are starting to bicker again.” Edd sniffed, “I missed that.”

Tom was the one who sighed this time.

“Okay. But don't blame me if things go to shit.”

Edd laughed in relief. 

Tord peeked his head and saw the both of them walk back to the strength test machine. Leaning his head at the side if the shooting game, he sighed to himself.

Well, at least they haven't found out about it yet. Maybe he shouldn't have listened, it just made things confusing.

Did he really do something that bad that his childhood friend hate him? Well, he pointed a gun at him. And made him shave his hair. And almost buried him alive at one point.

But Tom did similar things too. Weren't they normal? And what did happen after college? Tord couldn't remember.

_Maybe he shouldn't have came back after all?_

Tord shook his head and stood up, forcing the thought away from his mind.  
He walked back to his friends.

* * *

 

“What? That's impossible! How come we always get the same score!” Matt yelled at the machine when Tord got back.

Edd and Matt were taking turns swinging the mallet, and the meter would always end up exactly at the middle.

Tord saw Tom chuckling at them both.

“Stop laughing, Tom! It's rigged, I tell you! Rigged! Oh hey, Tord.” Matt waved.

Tord waved back with a laid back grin and stood beside Tom, a few inches away. He pretended he knew nothing of his and Edd’s conversation. It's best if neither Tom or Edd knew he heard them, or he was intentionally eavesdropping on them.

“Argh! This is insane, no one could hit that bell.” Edd said. Turning to him and Tom, Edd handed the mallet to them, “You guys wanna give it a try?”

Tom snorted at Tord, “Bet you ten bucks you can't hit the bell.”

Tord raised a brow with a smirk. “Alright, deal.” He rolled his sleeves and shoulders, walking towards the game, “I’ll warn you though, I’ve been working out. Might as well hand me that ten bucks.”

Tom walked a little bit closer, “As if, commie.”

“Aight, your loss.” Tord shrugged. Taking the mallet from Edd’s hands, he effortlessly raised it and slammed it into the button. A loud ‘ding’ was heard when Tord stood straight with a cocky grin.

“He actually did it.” Matt and Edd gaped in awe from the side. 

“Told ya’.” Tord grinned. Tossing the mallet to Tom, he said, “I bet you twenty you can’t do it.”

Tom caught the mallet and moved to the machine. Tord stood at the opposite side of Matt and Edd. 

Tom aimed the mallet on the button for a few seconds.

“Are you ready?” Edd asked Tom.

Tom’s tongue stuck out _(adorably)_ as he concentrated. Moving with his upper torso, he slammed the mallet on the button. 

But Tom's face got to close, and when the mallet ricocheted, it hit him square in the face the same time a loud ‘ding’ was heard.

Tord couldn't help but laugh out loud when Tom guffawed, with Matt following after.

“Oh god, Tom?” Asked Edd, albeit his eyes teared from holding back his laughter.

Tord clapped his hands and wheezed, selfishly gulping in air as he laughed loudly. He watched Tom blindly made his way to the bench near them. He actually fell on his knees.

Matt’s laughter grew down as Tom took a seat, clutching his face. “You okay there, buddy?” 

“Shut up.” Tom mumbled.

That made Tord laugh even harder, and he was lying on the floor, uncontrollably laughing to the point it became wheezing. It was getting hard to breathe.

The sight sent Edd and Matt laughing, and Tom’s flustered and slightly bruising face made it even worse. “You fuckers.”

Tord gasped air loudly, sitting upright and looking at Tom, “At least you hit the bell!”

The laughter got worse. Tord had to wipe tears away from his eyes, and he almost choked at his saliva. Edd had to lean on Matt for support, even though Matt’s hand rested on Tom's shoulder in concern.

Tord hasn't laughed like this in _years_ , and he swore he would die on the spot if he won't stop now. 

But when he heard Tom’s soft laughter muffled behind his hands, he couldn't help but laugh again.

Yep. He absolutely missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was heavily inspired from the video @smollerei made on YouTube (I absolutely love them ahhh)
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, quick info cuz i might update a bit late, Tom realized Tord still carries firearms with him, just like before. The metal detectors were a huge clue to how he understood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ:
> 
> I don't speak Norwegian, so if there's any mistake please tell me!! And I'm sorry if I did, I use google to help me translate stuff.
> 
> Also, I'm really really really sorry it's short, there's a lot of shit going on rn and I don't know how to handle it. 
> 
> Last thing!! 
> 
> • • •  
> ^^^ Whenever these marks appear, it means we're gonna have a blast from the past :v an anon asked me what it meant so i thought id clear it up :))
> 
> Enjoy!

• • •

Tord watch the new kid bawl his eyes out. So much that he must've lost them.

He was getting even louder too, and he can't focus on his blocks anymore from the ugly crying. And he was in the middle of the park, for crying out loud!

(Tord grinned at the pun he made.)

Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the noisy kid he had never met.

“Hey.” Tord said, looking down on the kid.

The kid stopped crying for a moment and looked up at Tord. Seriously, where were his eyes?

“You're too loud. What's wrong?” Tord asked. He's quite proud he can pronounce the letter r better now. 

The kid sniffed and he gripped the paper in his hands. Tord turned his head to look at the paper.

"Uh, do you speak English?” Tord asked, crouching down in front of him. He must've been around the same age, and he was wearing a ridiculous looking jumper only young kids get forced into by their parents. “Um, _Forstår du meg?"_

The kid shook his head and took a shaky breathe, “English.”

Tord almost smiled when the kid couldn't pronounce the letter l. “Nice. Are you lost?”

The kid didn't nod or shook his head no. He turned his head around as if he was searching for something, “M—mum and da.”

Tord hummed. “Do you know where they are?”

The kid shook his head no.

Tord began to think on what to do. His mother told him not to stray away from where he was supposed to wait for her, so he can't call for the police or anything.

Plus, doesn't want to be scolded when she came back.

The kid started whining and sniffing again, and Tord saw his face scrunched up, as if the kid was holding back from crying again. 

Tord suddenly had an idea. He told the kid to stay and wait, then he ran to get his blocks and books, tripping on his way back. His cheek stung a bit from the fall, and the kid worriedly tried to help him up.

Tord grinned and pushed himself up, setting down his books and blocks and urged the other kid to sit with him. The kid hesitantly did so, still gripping on the paper in his hands.

"We can play _leketøy blokker_  and read books until your parents come!” Tord said. 

The kid looked at him curiously, and he seemed to stop crying. “You can read?” He asked Tord, but his ‘r’s were sounded like ‘w’s.

"Yep! Just a little. I read English and Norsk.” Tord proudly said.

“Horse?” The kid asked.

“No, Norsk!” Tord corrected.

The kid’s head tilted and he looked at Tord funnily.

“Eh. Never mind.” Tord shrugged a shoulder. “Can you read?”

The kid nodded, wiping his nose with his yellow sleeve, “A little.” His ‘l’s were like ‘w’s again.

Tord grinned and stuck his hand out, “I’m Tord! What's your name?”

The kid wiped his hands on his shorts before shaking Tord’s hands. “Tom.”

Tord grinned again and took out his book full of pictures of dinosaurs, “Do you know what they are?”

Tom nodded.

"Want to look at dinos with me? The ones with wings are my favorite.”

The kid gave a weak smile, eagerly nodding. Tom and Tord shuffled to sit closer and look at the book together.

* * *

 

In all of Tord’s honesty, he doesn't like his school. The other kids were too messy and noisy and the teachers treated him like he was dumb. He hated kindergarten. 

Tord was making a robot out of clay when a loud shout came from the door.

He sighed and pushed himself up, wanting to know who gotten themselves into. 

Tord stopped and observed the scene. Two of his teachers were holding and trying to calm down a kid from the other side of the door, and a lady was pushing in the familiar looking kid.

“Thomas, be good!” The lady sighed. She turned to the teachers, “I am so sorry for this.”

One of them shook their head with a smile, “It's no trouble ma’m, kids tend to have a fit on their first day.”

Tord snorted. He didn't cry on his first day. Heck, he even came alone! Wait, did he?

"Please take care of him.” The lady said.

"We guarantee it, ma’am.”

The door closed and the kid screamed ‘No’ over and over again.

“Come along, Thomas.” The teacher said.

Hearing the name, Tord decided to approach the noisy kid. He stopped and grinned when he saw the same kid from the park. 

Thomas screamed and kicked the teacher in the leg, making him bend down and hiss at the pain. 

Tord laughed and Tom stopped and looked at him. Tom’s eyes widened and the teachers raised a brow at them both.

"Hey.” Tord waved.

"Hey,” Tom waved back, but it sounded like a question.

The teacher who rubbed his leg stood up, “Oh! Do you know Tord, young man?”

Tord grinned and walked towards them closer, “I met him at the park before!” 

The other teacher clapped her hands with a tired smile, “That's great! See Thomas, it won't be so bad here at all!” 

Tom scowled at her and pulled his arm away, “No! I want to go home!”

The kicked teacher tried calm Tom down again, “Well, you can play games here!

Make new friends and meet new people! Now, isn't that fun?”

"But I _hate_ people!” Tom shouted.

Tord almost laugh at the look of horror on the teachers’ faces.

“Oh, my.” One gasped.

Tord poked Tom’s shoulder, “Hey. You don't have to cry anymore, I’m stuck here too.”

Tom rubbed his nose and looked at Tord.

"We can be stuck here together.” Tord continued.

Tom looked around, his brows still furrowed. Tord waited patiently, and the teachers could only watch.

Tom looked back at Tord, a little calmer now. “Okay.”

Tord grinned widely again, “Neat! Check out my robot, I built it myself,” Tord said, grabbing Tom's hand and dragged him to the clay robot he was making.

Tord heard the teachers sigh in relief when they walked away, and he paid them no attention. He wasn't doing this for them, don't get him wrong. He was just glad someone felt the same as he does.

"Do you like it here?” Tom asked Tord, glaring at the other kids that were staring at his eyes.

"Me? No. I hate it here, but my ma won't let me stay in the house.” Tord answered. “I just want to watch tv and eat doughnuts.”

Tom looked down, "Me too. My auntie won't let me stay with my mum and da anymore. She said I need to go here," Tom gave Tord a disgusted look, "It's stinky here."

Tord laughed in agreement.

They arrived at Tord’s desk and he proudly presented his red robot, “See! Cool, right?”

Tom squinted his eyes at it, “It's ugly.”

Tord frowned, “I think I don't like you anymore.”

Tord watch Tom’s eyes widened in surprise. But Tom must've figured out he didn't mean it, and stuck a tongue at Tord.

They giggled and made dinosaurs and robots with clays, papers, and crayons they sneakily took from the other kids. The teachers had to chase them down the playground slide at one point.

This was the first time Tord had fun in kindergarten. He kind of liked having Tom as company.

• • • 

It took them a while to recover from laughing from Tom’s mishap. The stout guard had to come check if they were okay, or weren't causing trouble. He was kind enough to hand Tom a small ice pack for the small bruise he got from the mallet.

For an hour, the four of them played a round if Dance Dance Revolution. And by the four of them, they meant Edd and Matt. And by a round, they meant four more.

Tord and Tom just stood by the side and watched. Tord had his phone out as he recorded the two falling on their asses, and Tom took a swig from his flask when the guard wasn’t looking at them in suspicion.

“Yes, yes, yes. Yes. Yes! YES!” Matt’s voice grew louder with each word, eyes not taking off from the screen. He hit every arrow perfectly as he cheered to himself. But then he slightly tripped and missed the following arrows, losing his rhythm. “NO!”

The song ended with impeccable timing and their scores showed. Edd smiled at his third victory, panting through his teeth. Tord laughed as he pocketed his phone.

Matt made a weird noise and cradled himself, “I've been defeated yet again!”

Edd hoped off the platform and offered Matt a hand, who took it and let himself be pulled by the shorter man.

“Tom, Tord, you haven't tried this out yet. Why not give it a go?” Edd asked, taking the bags of prizes from Tom’s side.

Tord only shook his head, “Maybe not today.”

Edd turned to Tom, “And you?”

Tom placed his flask inside his hoodie pocket, “Nah. ‘Sides,” he glanced at his watch, “I gotta get going anyway.”

Matt patted dirt off his green overcoat. “You're leaving?”

Tord saw Tom nod, “See, I don't wanna be late, exactly.”

Tord opened his mouth to say something about his ‘date’ when Tom turned his neck and gave him a warning glare.

"Oh, okay.” Edd nodded, “But are you going to be home for dinner?” 

Tom shrugged, “Not sure.” He turned his back and waved, “I’ll see you and Matt later.”

Tord huffed. What about him?

He watch Matt and Edd waved back, and Tord stuck a tongue at Tom, even though no one can see him do it.

_Fucking asshole._

Edd turned to him, “Should we head back home? I'm tired.”

Matt’s eyes twinkled, “Maybe we can watch some movies at home!”

Tord chuckled, “That would be nice.” 

"But wait, before we go, I want to get something from the tickets we won. I want that stuffed llama they have!” Matt said, taking the bundle of tickets from the bag. Tord laughed when Edd gave Matt a tired look.

"I just wanna rest, honestly. C’mon let's go.” Edd said as he started to walk. Tord followed behind, his eyes trailing Tom’s back as he watched him wave to the guard goodbye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forstår du meg? = Do you understand me?
> 
> leketøy blokker = toy blocks


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam next week and yet I spent my whole afternoon writing this  
> (￣∇￣)  
> Have I told you I hate myself?
> 
> Also: Correct my mistakes/grammer/ Norwegian if im wrong please
> 
> And also: since i have no idea how American school system works, I combined how we do it in the Philippines and here in Japan, with a tiny bit of what i know there in America 
> 
> So I apologize in advance!

  
Tom shuffled through the hallway, itching to drown the pain in his throat with whiskey. He gripped the flask inside his pocket, sidestepping to let a man in a wheelchair pass through.

He stood in front of an unfamiliar door. Apparently Dr. Marshall’s office got moved since the last time he went here. He cleared his throat and knocked three times. A faint ‘Come in’, was heard and Tom stepped inside.

Dr. Marshall still looked the same, aside from the longer hair. He looked up from his stack of papers and smiled warmly at Tom. “Hello! You're quite on time, Tom.”

Tom chuckled politely and closed the door, looking around the new room.

“Yeah, much wider that the one before, right? Almost everything’s new.” Dr. Marshall nodded.

Tom walked towards the chair in front of the doctor’s desk. There was, what he assumed, a table (or a bed?) for patients to get their check ups on the left side of the room, and on the right was a door, leading to a different room.

“So, what made you decide to get a check up, Tom?” The doctor said, taking his stethoscope and a few papers, hanging the stethoscope around his neck. He gestured Tom to sit on the swiveling chair near him for better accessibility. Tom awkwardly moved from the stiff chair to the gestured one.

Tom cleared his throat nervously as he sat, gripping his knees lightly as the doctor listened to his heartbeat. “It's, uh, probably really weird,” he paused, “and stupid.”

Dr. Marshall frowned, “Tom, my job is to help others in need. So I don't think one’s problems are stupid or anything, I simply try my best to help them get the medication they need.”

Tom bowed his head, “Right, sorry.”

The doctor shook his head with an understanding smile, “It's nothing.” He suddenly froze when he placed the stethoscope right on Tom’s windpipe, his eyes went wide with shock.

“Thomas, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath for me.”

Tom coughed once before doing as what he was told. His eyes twitched at the itch in his throat. _God_ , if he could just scratch the feeling out with his nails and fingers, that would be a fucking relief.

Dr. Marshall hummed in thought, hanging the stethoscope around his neck as he wrote notes and symptoms on the paper. Tom fidgeted in his seat.

The doctor placed the pen down and looked at Tom in concern. Fuck, Tom hated it when he makes people feel like that, especially if he's the one they're concerned for.

“Thomas, the last time I saw you was five months ago, and I haven't found anything serious at that time. Except for the bruises you got. But, this,” the doctor stopped and his hands tried to gesture at Tom’s lungs.

Tom took a shaky breath, “Heh, y—yeah,” he cleared his throat a second longer to ease the itch, “about that.”

The doctor's almost gasped, “Tom, have you been vomiting flowers again?”

Tom sighed, “Apparently so. It started yesterday.”

The doctor’s eyes widened. He rubbed his chin in wild confusion, opening a drawer from his desk and looked through the thick folders inside. “I’ve been studying about Hanahaki for the past few years again, and no one has ever had a case like yours, Thomas.”

Tom gripped his knees. “Is a good thing or a bad thing?”

The doctor pulled out a file and cleared his throat, “How the disease somehow came back is bad thing. Bu—wait, I thought you’ve, y’know, been past it? Didn't you moved for the past years?”

Tom cleared his throat forcefully to try and tone down the itch. Tried.

“I thought the same thing.” Tom muttered. Before he could stop himself, he began to glare at nothing in general, “But then that bastard son of a bitch came back and my roommates are perfectly swell with it but now I'm stuck with sharing a room with that fuck face and then the next morning I was choking on a petal that literally fucking _crawled_ out from the inside of my body.”

The doctor had paused while he listened. The file was still in his hands and Tom didn't need to look up to know the doctor’s brows were creased in concern.

Tom took a shaky breath and he felt his hands trembled a bit. God dammit, it was getting worse and he felt like he could cough out another flower anytime.

The doctor placed the file on his desk. “Tom, do your friends know about this? Or do they still have no idea?”

Tom stayed silent and he force himself to stay still, and his eyes watered. From what, he doesn't know.

Sike. It was from the itch.

Dr. Marshall sighed, “I thought I told you to tell them about your Hanahaki? Or at least anyone, Tom.”

“You don't understand, I have a reputation and shit. And they have things that are more important than some sickness, so what's the point?” Tom answered, placing his hands inside his hoodie pocket, god did he wanted a swig of whiskey.

“The point is that there's someone else out there who would know what you're dealing with and when shit hits the fan they could dial up nine-one-one and they could explain to the paramedics what you're going through. The point is that holding what you're feeling in is unhealthy, but at least someone would be there for you to help and guide you through it. I'm your doctor, and it's my job to ensure you good health, so I have to put ‘telling someone about your illness’ into your prescriptions so that you would be ensured of your health and safety." Dr. Marshall replied cooly.

Tom almost shivered at how calm he answered. Not to mention, that was the first time he heard the doctor cuss. Are doctors even allowed to cuss in front of the patients? He gripped the flask for any chance of steadiness.

Fine, he’ll tell someone alright. Someone else.

“I'm going to need to do an x-ray to know how big the Flower Corpse inside you became, and after that I'm going to give you the same bottles of medicine I gave you before. Then you need to come by next week for another check up. Is that okay?” Dr. Marshall gave him a worried look.

“Yeah,” Tom paused, “Okay. Whatever it takes too get rid of this shit.”

Dr. Marshall paused before clearing his throat again, “Tom, this disease is very dangerous, and I suspect that it's a little worse now compared to before. And, if you still want to, I can help you pay for the surge—“

“Woah woah, hang on a sec, doc.” Tom interrupted, holding a knee while his other hand waved in front of him in confusion, “I don't think that's allowed, and while I'm very grateful for the offer, I can't –“

“Oh, it's not just from me. My sister wants too.”

Tom stopped. “Sorry?”

Dr. Marshall gave a smile, “I’m not allowed to talk about my patients that much, but I’ve told my siblings about you. My sister was sorry about you at first, then ecstatic to know someone with the same sickness she went through. She and my brother told me they wanted to meet you, and help you in anyway they can.”

Tom opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He sucked in a deep breath and gave his doctor a shy, tearful, and thankful smile.

The doctor chuckled, “Alright, let's get you x-rayed.” He said as he stood up, gesturing at Tom to follow him to the door.

Tom couldn't help the smile on his face, man his doctor was the best.

• • •

Tom swung his legs harshly, purposely kicking the bench’s leg he sat on with his heels loudly.

He was beyond bored at the moment, and he gripped his orange bag as he opened it. Taking out a chocolate bar, he let go of his bag and started to tear off the wrapper. His bag hit the sand covered playground with a loud thump. Right, the teacher made them make a can-buddy. Basically a puppet made out of used cans of weird, liquid thingies his aunt would pour while making cakes and sometimes soup. It probably made a dent, but he didn't care.

He bit the chocolate piece by piece as he watched the cars go by. He waited for a yellow car to come pick him up, but he'd been waiting for a couple minutes now, so he doubted the familiar car would come by any second.

“Hey.”

Tom turned around and saw Tord with a bandage on his right cheek, his red shirt and gray shorts covered in dirt.

Tom waved with the chocolate bar in return.

Tord raised a brow with a mischievous grin, “You're not supposed to eat at the playground, Tom.”

Tom swallowed the chocolate in his mouth, “And you're not supposed to hit our classmate with a flower pot, Tord.”

Tord shrugged, walking beside him. Tom snorted and offered some of his chocolate bar to his friend. His only friend.

He watched Tord take the bar from his hands and took a bits from it, looking at the gate. “It's not my fault that Gabriel wasn't being nice. He pushed me! I just wanted revenge.”

Tom rolled his eyes. After Tord’s revenge, their teachers wanted to talk with him when the day ends. Tom laughed when Gabriel got a small bruise on his arm.

“Why are you still here anyway? We're the only ones left.” Tord asked, leaning on the bench.

Tom continued to swing his legs, “Auntie didn't pick me up.”

Tord hummed and took another bite. “I'm going to walk home. Want to go with me?”

Tom shrugged and hopped of the bench, “Okay. I know where to go anyway.” He took his bag and zipped it close, patting the sand off of it.

He and Tord walked out of the gate eating chocolate together, slightly jogging away when a teacher caught them outside the gate.

Tord gave the bar back to Tom, and he took a bite off it, then gave it back to Tord, who bit the same amount of chocolate. “Your aunt still picks you up? Lame.”

Tom stuck a tongue at Tord, “Not always. Today she might have a lot of work to do. I don't mind walking home anyway.”

Tord swallowed, “My mom lets me walk home now, because we're gonna be in first grade soon.”

Tom laughed, “What's the big deal with being in a different school with the same kids anyway? We're only going to learn harder stuff there.”

Tord handed the chocolate bar to him with a nod, “I know, right? It's stupid.”

Tom took a bite and offered the last piece to Tord. He watched Tord pop it into his mouth and threw the wrapper carelessly on the sidewalk. If the teacher saw them, they'd be scolded for littering. But Tom knew both he and Tord didn't care about it.

“But at least we're gonna be at the same grade, so I guess it's okay.” Tord continued, turning left.

Tom turned left and gave Tord a funny look, “You're okay being stuck with me?”

Tord grinned at him, “Yeah! I'd rather be stuck with you than anyone else.”

Tom looked at the ground as he thought of what Tord said. For the rest of the walk, Tom and Tord were in silence. They didn't mind it, it actually felt quite nice.

They both stopped in front of his aunt’s apartment, and Tord cocked his head slightly, still giving Tom the same grin. He scratched at his bandage before he was about to wave goodbye when Tom place a hand on his shoulder.

Tom nodded to himself and mimicked Tord’s grin, “Then I’d rather be stuck with you too!”

Tord was surprised for a second. Then he laughed, holding his stomach. Soon, Tom followed after, holding onto Tord's shoulder for support.

Tord wiped the corner of his eyes, “But I’ll be the number one in class!”

Tom stuck a tongue playfully at him, “Not if I'll be the number one first!”

Tord grinned even wider and waved goodbye to Tom, half jogging back to his home. Tom knew Tord lived three blocks away from his apartment, and Tom wondered if Tord could run back to his home without stopping.

Tom smiled to himself and turned around to ride the elevator when a yellow car honked, grabbing his attention.

The car stopped in front of him and his aunt walked out from it, “Thomas! Oh, I'm so sorry you had to walk home, my boss held an emergency meeting, and no one could leave. I'm so sorry.” She crouched down to Tom and started to check his body for any small injuries, “You're not hurt, right? Were you scared? Did you walk home alone?”

Tom shook his head, “Nuh uh, I was with Tord.”

His aunt sighed in relief, “That's good. Look at you now!” She pinched his cheek with a proud smile, “Look at my big boy! Y’know what? As an apology, why don't we go to the toy store? And get some dinner.”

Tom's eyes widened excitedly, a wide smile formed on his lips, “Really?”

His aunt Haley nodded, “Really. C’mon, you can bring your bag.”

Tom almost skipped his way towards the car, holding his aunt’s hand.

 

* * *

 

  
Since that day, Tom and Tord would walk home together when the day ends. There were times where they'd run off to the candy shop with a few coins they both took from their piggy banks and buy candy floss and hang out at the park. Tom’s Aunt Haley had to find them one time, when they accidentally fell asleep on one of the benches.

The thing that kind of weirded Tom out was that, aside from his aunt, Tord never asked about his parents. To be fair, Tom never asked about his either. And they've never visited each other's home. People would say it's cute how close they were, as if they knew each other from birth. But in reality, they don't know each other that well.

The day just ended and Tom saw Tord waiting for him by the gate with a bored look, watching the other children run around. Tom adjusted the strap of his bag and ran towards with him.

His eyes met Tord's and he grinned, taking a hand out of his pocket and waved at Tom. “What took you so long?”

Tom stopped and panted a little, “They wanted to look at my notebook to see if I'm cheating at maths.” He shrugged. He started to walk out of the gate, Tord following behind him a laugh.

“Did’ya?” Tord asked, nudging Tom’s side with an elbow.

Tom laughed for a second. “Please, addition and subtraction are easy.”

Tord shrugged in agreement. Besides, it wasn't Tom’s fault he got the whole thing correct. Twenty-five plus twenty-five equals fifty. It's the same thing as two and two makes four. Tord shook his pocket and the few coins jingled inside, “I want some jawbreaker. Wanna go?”

Tom nodded, “Yeah, I want some lollipops anyway.”

 

* * *

 

  
The moment they opened the door, the sweet melody of chimes rang through the pastel colored shop. The same kind, old shop owner waved at them with a gentle smile.

“Hello, boys! What can I get for you two today?” Mrs. Daisy asked.

“Jawbreakers!”  
“Lollipops!”

Mrs. Daisy gave a small chuckle, “My, my. Someday you two are going to have serious cavity problems.”

“Nuh uh! I'm a big boy!” Tord crossed his arms proudly, “I brush my teeth everyday!”

“Me too!” Tom nodded with a smile.

The store owner sighed playfully, placing their sweets in different bags, “Aiyah, but you're both still going to get a toothache from eating too much candy.”

“It's a pain we’re ready to deal with,” Tom shrugged. He felt Tord nod and hum in agreement.

The bell chimes jingled again when Ms. Daisy’s daughter walked in. “Hey ma, sorry I'm late.”

Ms. Daisy’s head peeked out of from the counter, “Sunny! It's alright, deary. Help me with these kids, yeah?”

Tom waved at the teen and he gave a grin when she playfully stuck a tongue at him. When Sunny met Tord's eyes, she jerked her chin. “Hei. Kjøper du godteri igjen?”

Tord smiled, “Jepp. Jeg ser ikke hvorfor jeg ikke kan.”

Sunny rolled her eyes with a laugh and went at the back of the shop. Tom pouted at Tord, he didn't like not understanding what he said.

He remembered Sunny told them she was studying Norwegian in high school. The look on Tom’s face when she and Tord started talking in the foreign language the first time they met her was of boredom and irritation.

Tord gave him a confused look, before laughing and poking at Tom's side, “Sorry you couldn't understand.”

Tom shrugged off his hands and prepared the coins he brought with him. Mrs. Daisy handed their bags with a wide smile and they both almost fought who’d pay first. Thanking her and her daughter, they both raced outside the shop and headed for the park near Tord’s house.

 

* * *

 

Tom huffed proudly with a bright face as he hopped on their ‘claimed’ bench at the park first, sending Tord behind him a smug look.

The bench was found behind the park’s playground, beside a small pond that Tom suspected it turned into a swamp. It was where he and Tord would usually hang out at, so it felt like ‘claiming’ it as their very own spot right.

Tord panted slightly as he gave Tom a playful snarl. He never liked losing, but so does Tom. “You only won ‘cuz you cheated!”

“Nuh uh! I won fair and square! You're just getting slow.” Tom shrugged, shrugging off his orange bag and patting the seat beside him.

Tord huffed in irritation, hopping on the bench and swinging his legs, reaching in his bag for his jawbreakers. “Whatever, I'm definitely going to win next time.”

“Not if I win first,” Tom nodded in determination. They both gave a small chuckle before chewing and licking on their sweets. They were silent for a while, watching other children play around loudly and the crows nearby the lake.

They were fine with this. It wasn't any work. They didn't need to think of a topic to make a conversation, usually it would just come naturally. But sitting there in silence, eating their candies in contempt was enough in their friendship. But if Tom would agree with his aunt's opinion, he and Tord needed to make new friends.

And then suddenly, as if to ruin the comfortable peace between them two, three bigger kids came to them with smirks and laughs, and Tom could feel Tord tensing beside him. Great, it was the first graders.

“Hey, _losers_!” The biggest of the three said, making the other two behind laugh, “You're both lame for sitting here alone!”

“Leave us alone, Joshua. We don’t exactly like seeing your ugly face today.” Tord sighed, zipping his bag close and wore a strap.

“Or ever.” Tom continued, doing the same thing. It was frustrating. They weren't even here long and now the ‘big bad boys' came to their spot. Again.

Joshua and his friends, Kurt and Ollie, were considered bullies in their neighborhood. They were already in first grade, and even though Tom only met them last year, he remembered how they would push him and his classmates around at kindergarten. He considered himself lucky he met them a little later compared to everyone else. Unfortunately for Tord, he knew them since he was in Nursery.

“Oh,” Joshua faked surprise, “They're trying to be tough now!”

“Those are some looking candies ‘ya got there,” Kurt said, stepping closer to them. “’Mind if we get some?”

“Ugh, no. They're for me. Get lost.” Tom rolled his eyes.

Kurt snarled and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up from the bench. Tom glared at him and tried to pull himself away from his grip.

“You think you can boss us around kid, huh?” Kurt growled in his face, and Tom belched at his foul breath.

“Hey! Put him down!” Tord yelled, stepping off from the bench and pushed Joshua away. Apparently that wasn't a cool move to do.

Joshua and Ollie held Tord up by his arms, and Tord kicked his legs around to try to get himself free. “Look at these loners, thinking they're so cool and stuff,” Ollie said with an ugly laugh.

Tom mocked his laugh and kicked Kurt in the stomach, letting him go.

“You _brat_!” Kurt threatened as Tom fell on the bench with a hard thump.

A stranger saw the commotion and approached them from the playground, “Hey! What's going on over there?”

The three bigger kids panicked, and Ollie and Joshua pushed Tord harshly down the dirt. The three ran away before a tall woman came to the place.

Tord grunted as he sat up, rubbing his bottom from the hit. Tom groaned at the slight throbbing pain on his back. How he hated those three.

The woman helped Tord up gently and patted dirt off his clothes and bag. “Are you two alright?”

Tom and Tord nodded. They weren't exactly okay, but at least this time, those three didn't do much harm like last time. Tom saw his lollipop in the ground and he grimaced. Great, they made him waste his savings.

The kind lady sighed and looked at where the three ran off to, “I swear those little troublemakers are going to be a big problem in the future.” She gently picked Tom up and placed him down the ground.

Tom and Tord looked at each other before they gave the lady a smile. “Thank you, ma’am.”

The lady smiled and shook her head, “You're quite welcome. I'm just glad I was able to notice the trouble in time, before it could've gone worse. But I think it would be better if you two head home now.”

“We will.” Tord nodded. He gestured Tom to follow and walked towards his home, slightly limping at the lingering pain.

Tom gave the lady a wave with a smile and half ran half limped next to Tord.

“She's nice.” Tord said, rubbing his back.

“I really hate Joshua and his friends,” Tom said, sighing. “We'll be in the same school with him soon too.”

“Yeah,” Tord replied sadly. They were silent again for a few seconds before he gave Tom his usual grin, “But y’know what I think?”

“What?” Tom asked, cocking his head to the side.

Tord chuckled as he placed an arm around Tom’s shoulder, and he huffed in surprise at the sudden weight.

“I think that as long as we stick together, we can beat them soon enough!” Tord said loudly, his grin grew wider.

Tom couldn't help the smile that itched its way on his face. But, he couldn't agree more with Tord.

• • •

Tom twisted the knob to the house they share in, stepping inside. Kicking it close, he had an internal debate whether he should get something to eat or just go straight to bed. Choosing the latter, he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He brushed his teeth and gargled some mouthwash to ease the itch, which, unsurprisingly, did nothing.

The house was silent, and he suspected Matt and Edd had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure about the Norwegian though, and frankly, he'd rather not think about him for the moment.

It was late at night, or early in the morning, Tom could care less. And with how tired he is, he’d rather share a bed with Lucifer himself than sleeping on that couch for tonight.

He stopped for a second in front of the door to his room. It was stupid.

It's just a room, for fuck’s sake. It's not like they were going to share the same toothbrush or shit, just the room. And even though Tom hated it, he knew he couldn't run away from that fact forever. Might as well try to adjust now than later.

But in truth, he’d rather ‘adjust’ later.

Sighing in defeat, he twisted the knob and stepped in.

The room’s light was switched off, but illuminated from the lamp on his supposed ‘roommate’’s desk. Tord was resting his chin on his hand while he frustratingly wrote something down on a paper. Tom raised a brow but said nothing.

The moment Tom shut the door closed, the Norwegian jumped and must've rolled up the said paper _on accident_.

Tom watched him turn around at him, and Tom saw how he seem to tuck the paper away from the desk.

“Oh hey, sorry I didn't hear you, I was too caught up with, uh, work.” Tord coughed.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘meh’ in response. He felt Tord's eyes follow him, and he ignored it. Pulling off his shirt and hoodie, he took a new shirt from his drawer and kicked off his shoes and socks. He pulled the shirt over his head and made his way to his bed.

“You're home awfully late.” Tord commented, turning back on his desk.

“And you're still up awfully late.” Tom replied, pulling up the covers on his bed as he shifted inside. God, sleep would be wonderful right now.

“I'm surprised you chose to sleep here tonight. Honestly, I'd thought it'd take at least one more week before you stopped being so stubborn.” Tord shrugged. He was in a plain, white, sleeveless shirt, and he stretched his arms after he packed the stationaries away.

“Honestly, I’d thought you were smart enough to shut the fuck up and let me get some goddamn sleep, _commie_.”

Tom heard him hold back his laughter, and he turned to face the window to avoid seeing him.

For a moment, they were silent. But to Tom, it felt stiff and awkward. He coughed for a moment at the sudden, harsh itch on his throat before he closed his eyes to try and force himself to sleep.

“Godnatt, min venn.” 

Tom's eyes jerked at the familiar Norwegian phrase. He felt like he heard it before, but couldn't remember it for certain, or what it meant. And the way the other man said was strangely soothing and soft.

It wasn't soon after when he had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
Tord didn't mean to say that aloud. He didn't even mean to think about that phrase, it just suddenly came out if his mouth.

He sneaked a glance at the sleeping body from the other side of the room. Tom's breathing was slow and steady, and Tord could hear soft and light snoring if he listened well.

He rubbed his eyes and leaned on the chair, tempting to fall asleep right then and there. His hand ached from writing, and he wanted to switch the walkie-talkie inside his desk drawer on, just to ask how things were going back at the base.

No, he decided. He’d contact Paul and Patryck tomorrow. Right now, as his head his the pillow, he knew he needed some sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei. Kjøper du godteri igjen? = Hey. Are you buying candies again?  
> Jepp. Jeg ser ikke hvorfor jeg ikke kan. = Yep. I don’t see why I cant.  
> Godnatt, min venn. = Goodnight, my friend.
> 
>  
> 
> My friend asked me why I make the characters stick their tongue out so much, and it's because: growing up, my cousins and I would often do it to each other and it could mean a lot of things. Trust me, sticking your tongue out is like speaking on a whole different language.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself, do you know that? lmao
> 
> Things are hectic as fuck right now so sorry about the slow update and stuff, but the asks and messages you guys sent to me are too?? Nice?? I don't deserve any of it ahhh but that you all so much ❤︎❤︎❤︎❤︎

Matt was, surprisingly, the first to get up. Usually it'll be Edd who’d shake him out of his bed and beg him to make a scrumptious breakfast. Of course, Matt couldn't resist. His cooking was the best, after all.

He dressed for the day and headed to the kitchen, debating whether to cook for the four of them, or make his own meal.

Choosing to be kind for the day, he pulled out a pan from a drawer and flour from the cupboard. Pancakes would do, right?

Matt took the milk and eggs from the fridge when heard a thump at the table. Turning around as he shut the refrigerator, Matt saw Edd resting his forehead on the dining table.

“Oh! ‘Morning, Edd. Guess who woke up early today.” Matt sang, placing the ingredients on the table. His brows shot up when he forgot to take out the butter and sugar.

“You.” Edd muttered tiredly, his response muffled from the tableware.

“You didn't have to guess, it's me.” Matt said, turning around to get everything else he needed. “You wouldn't mind helping me with breakfast?”

Edd sighed and rested his chin in his hand, “Sure.”

Edd rubbed his eyes and stood up to wash his hands. He playfully shoved Matt away from the sink with his hip.

“Rude!”

Matt chuckled when Edd moved to the table, helping him mix and prepare the batter. “What can I say, you were in the way.”

“Hey, that rhymed!”

They both worked in comfortable silence. Edd mixing the flour, sugar, and butter while Matt cautiously poured the right amount of milk. Edd continued to stir and make sure there weren't anymore lumps while Matt heated the pan up before melting the butter.

Matt hummed a small rhythm as he placed his hands a few centimeters away from the pan to make sure it was at the right temperature. He heard Edd sigh behind him, and he gave him a worried glanced as he turned to grab the butter from the table, “Is something the matter, Edd?”

Edd stopped stirring and watched Matt slice the butter with a spoon and wiggled it into the pan, “I’m really worried about Tom and Tord. I just want things to go back the way they were, y’know? Just us hanging out, watching Return of the Zombie Pirates from Hell series, occasionally saving Christmas, finding secret ruins under the house—“

“And surviving the apocalypse.”

“And surviving the apocalypse!” Edd laughed. Matt smiled softly as he poured some batter into the pan. Edd was right, he liked the way they'd go on adventures before. Just them against the world, against all odds.

Matt missed those.

“But now, after Tord left, he came back. Sharing a room with Tom.” Edd’s smile faltered. “Do you think it's a mistake for us letting them share a room with someone who hates his guts? Do you think one day, we might find a pool of blood after a huge fight between those two? I mean, that's probably the one thing they wouldn't do. But how do we know anyway, those two are weirdly violent. But they knew each other since they were kids. Ugh, I don't know, Matt. I’m probably overthinking, again, but,

“Do you think he'd want to leave us again?”

Matt flipped the pancake with ease, smiling at the perfect shape of circle. He faced Edd and gave a soft smile, “I don't really know, Edd. But you know what I think?”

Edd shook his head.

“I think those two should work things out by themselves. I know we can't go back to how things were before, but maybe— just maybe—, things right now could get better.”

Matt gave a grin and a thumbs up, “And I think that would be enough!”

Edd looked at both of his eyes for a moment, thinking to himself. Matt waited and watched the corner of Edd's lip twitch into a half smile.

“You're right, Matt.” Edd chuckled.

Matt nodded and winked, “Of course I am! ‘Sides, it’s best if we don’t force it or something.”

Edd rolled his eyes and raised a brow at the pan, “Your cake’s burning.”

“Oh no!”

 

* * *

  
Tord groaned as he forced his eyes to open. The dark hued curtains were, thankfully, blocking a bit of the early sun’s rays.

He covered his head with his pillow and sighed. His back ached for some reason, and his shoulders were stiff. What time was it anyway?

After what it felt like a few minutes, he could hear Tom coughed from his own bed, and Tord paid no attention, he just wanted more sleep.

But Tom’s coughing was getting even more louder, and Tord clicked his tongue at the noise. He pulled the pillow off to give a snarky comment when he saw Tom kneeling by his bed, his coughs sounded painful.

“Tom…?”

Tord watch Tom jump at his voice.

“Hey, you okay?” Tord placed his weight on both his elbows, eyeing him in concern.

He watched Tom tried to wave him off, but his coughing made him stop. He stood up by pushing himself off with his bed and dashed off the room.

Tord pushed himself off and followed. He shouldn't have, but it was as if his body reacted first before his own mind could even think about going after him. Was Tom sick? Or did he had to much to drink last night?

The bathroom door was locked, so Tord placed his ear on it. He could still hear Tom coughing, and he gently knocked. “Hey man, you okay?”

He didn't get any answer, unsurprisingly. He stood by the door and waited for a few seconds. Sighing, he silently creeped to the end of the hall. He sneaked a peek at Matt and Edd laughing over a burnt stack of pancakes.

“I am not eating that!” Edd said, pushing the plate away from him.

“But it's such a waste!” Matt chuckled, grasping the spray bottle of whipped cream in his hand.

“Then you eat it!”

“No!” Matt stuck a tongue at Edd childishly. “Wait wait wait, how ‘bout we cover all the plates with whip cream and stuff. That way, we wouldn't know who’d get the plate of slightly burned pancakes. It’ll be, like, that Russian Roulette game, or whatever.”

“Ooh, yeah yeah. Let's do that.”

Tord snorted at the two as they giggly decorated all the plates with fruits from the fridge and sprayed whip cream all over it and switched all the plates up. He kinda wanted the burnt ones, he liked slightly charred pancakes. Hell, he hadn't had pancakes in years.

The door to the bathroom opened and Tord's head whipped to it's direction. He saw Tom leaning on the frame for a moment before he trudged his way to the kitchen.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Tord asked. He watched Tom click his tongue and sigh in frustration.

“I'm fine. And I'll be a whole lot more fine if you wouldn't speak of this again.”

Tord cocked a brow and eyed him in slight annoyance as Tom walked towards Edd and Matt.

_Well pardon him for caring, asshole._

He rolled his eyes and observed him slightly wobbling as he sat and greeted the other two. Tord stayed and wondered if he was actually fine, Tom usually doesn't get sick, and he's the type who doesn't want to get sick. But he's stubborn about him being okay, so maybe Tord was overthinking a little bit.

And so he walked towards his other roommates and sat beside Tom, faking a yawn. The four of them had a light (with a very giggly Matt and Edd) conversation before they all ate Matt’s cooking.

Tord felt a little childishly giddy when he got the burnt pancakes.

* * *

 

  
Idiots.

That’s the only word Tord could describe his first mates, Paul and Patryck. They're great and loyal and all, but sometimes he wondered how those two survived on their own. Paul, he can believe. But Pat? Eh.

It’s also the word he could describe his army. The lot were a bit thick in the head, but he swears to hell and back, he couldn't find any soldiers as brave and loyal as his are.

Tord sighed as he listened to Paul and Patryck’s argument over the walkie-talkie. One of them must’ve forgotten that they were still pressing the button.

“Seriously, Pat, get off!”  
“You get off! Look, just—”  
“Dammit, Pat—”  
“Just give me the prints, Pau!”

Tord huffed. “I can hear you both, just FYI.”

There was silence after that, and Tord could only roll his eyes in annoyance. He originally planned to check up on them, in case something happened at the base.

“Look, I already got a mail about the Project’s update. I called in to see if everything’s in control.” Tord said, careful to not look too suspicious to the public eye. A blond man in a black, sleeveless top raised a brow at him, and Tord blinked innocently. The bald man beside the blond noticed the interaction and gave Tord a polite nod.

 _Cool hoodie,_ he thoughtas his eyes wandered at the piece of clothing with a very interesting design. The foreign word that was written in a readable language could easily be translated by Tord, he's read and seen said word in many erotic comics.

Tord returned the gesture, and placed the device closer to his ear. It was as if the atmosphere between his two men switched when they replied.

“We received a report from one of your men that they have discovered a spy in our base.” Patryck replied, his tone cool and collected compared to a few seconds ago.

“A mole, huh?” Tord clicked his tongue. “Did you find out who he is and who he works for?”

“Not yet, sir. The report stated that they had just discovered him trying to break in into your second office two days ago. The interrogation had started since then, but the spy is determined to keep his mouth shut. He’s moved to the torturing room yesterday.” Paul replied.

“Hm. Shame, I would’ve like to speak to this mole myself.” Tord answered calmly. He had complete trust in his military, so he knew no information had been leaked. “I’d like to hear the update immediately when that comes.”

“Yes, sir.” The two replied in unison over the device.

“Good. I trust that it’ll all be resolved smoothly.” Tord smiled. “That aside, you two are on undercover too, right? Where are you?”

“Well, Pau insisted in somewhere unexpected, so, uh,”

“You’re making it sound bad.” Tord heard Paul grunt.

“’M not! We’re in the Philippines. But we’ll be going somewhere else soon, boss.”

Tord whistled. “Philippines, huh? You two sound like you’re more on a vacation.” He teased.

“No! Uh, n—no, boss!” Patryck sounded flustered.

“Sir, we, guh—we would never!” Ah, so they’re both flustered.

Tord laughed, “Relax, you two. ‘Sides, I think you both deserve it anyway.”

“Oh—uhm, thanks, boss.”  
“Uh, thank you, sir.”

Tord hummed, “Just don’t forget any of my orders.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tord nodded to himself and switched the device off, tucking it behind him with his pistol. He stretched and decided to head back, seeing as he had nothing else to do.

It was hard to hide something this big from his roommates, harder that Tom would always look for something to use to make him leave. The bastard.

Nearing the building, he could see a tall woman with a young girl in hand in front if the door. He could make out Edd and Matt’s clothes a bit, and his brown raised in curiosity.

“…I’m so sorry to be asking this of you again.” The woman said.

“Oh, no, it’s perfectly fine, Mrs. Jade! And you know little Nancy is such a delight to have around with!” Edd answered brightly.

“I told you boys, call me Naomi.” ‘Naomi’ smiled. She looked up and saw Tord nearing the door. “Oh! Who’s this young fellow?”

“That’s Todd! He was our roommate a few years ago!” Matt answered.

“Tord, actually.” Tord corrected. He sook Naomi’s hand politely, “Pleased to meet you, ma’am.”

“And I, you.” She answered, “This is my daughter, Nancy.” Naomi gestured to the kid in a white dress, who simply waved.

“Again, I’m so sorry to ask you kind gentlemen to look after Nancy this Saturday.” Naomi said.

“It’s no big deal!” Edd and Matt nodded.

“I wanna see Tom!” Nancy suddenly said. Tord jumped at the loud voice, and he silently laughed at himself for getting scared.

“Yeah, I figured.” Tom’s gruff voice was heard from inside. Tord saw him give the girl a tired look. “See ya’ soon, Nana.”

“It’s Nancy!”

The mother and daughter said goodbye and headed home, and Tord went in the house the four of them share. “So, you’re gonna babysit this Saturday?”

“Silly! We all are!” Matt answered.

“Matt, don’t forget to write it in the calendar.” Edd said.

Tord shrugged at the two and scratched his nose as he yawned. He felt Tom’s gaze on him, and he gave a confused look. “What?”

Tom’s stare hardened, “Where have _you_ been?”

“Out.” Was what he simply said.

Tom scoffed and took his flask out from his pocket, heading to the couch to watch tv. The hell was all that about?

 _Weirdo_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pat's nickname for Paul is Pau.
> 
> The reason? Well, I read Paul's post about his thoughts and all. And I read smollrei's post about instead of using his real name, we should use Pau, etc.
> 
> I couldn't choose so I decided both? I'm not to sure yet, but there's a huge possibility of it changing soon.
> 
> Can YOU spot all the references? *ugly wink that turned out to be a normal blink*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight of Doctor Marshall's life. 
> 
> Aka, a quick and short chapter i wrote after i update the sixth one because i feel guilty as shit.
> 
> But you can also skip this, just saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double updates in one day. But its like one am now so I don't know anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also known as, apology chapter for you guys

It was the third time Tom stepped out of the doctor’s office ever since the return of the disease. As fascinating as it was (because seriously, any scientists or doctors would be hella curious about the disease, to help find the cure, to help people with the same disease in the future, etc.), it was extremely dangerous for his patient’s case. Especially when the roots and petals are rapidly growing inside his chests at a dangerous pace.

Kid doesn’t listen to him that well too. He lost count of how many times he had warned him about his drinking, and to at least tell someone about his illness. Marshall hasn’t met a patient who’s as stubborn as Tom was.

Marshall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up to his head. He had no other appointments for the day, so only the paperworks were left to do. Maybe if he’s able to get through them fast he could spend time with his twin and brother at night, maybe watch a movie at midnight like how they used to do. He hasn’t been hanging out with his siblings for the past week. Did he send his parents a text?

Cracking his neck, he huffed and took out files and papers from his drawer when his door was so rudely slammed open with a loud yell of his most hated nickname.

“Heya, Marshmallow!!”

Marshall groaned loudly and threw a pen at the intruder. “I told you to never barge in like that. This is like, what, the hundredth time I told you? How did you even get in?”

His twin sister, Xandrea, kicked the door close and placed her headphones around her neck, simultaneously catching the pen with her hand. Curse her fast reflexes.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and a tired smile on her face as she sat at the couch with a huff. “You say that as if you aren’t happy to see me, brobro. Also, that dude on the counter? He’s too gullible, you should talk to him about it.”

Marshall sighed. “What do you want? I got paperwork to do.”

“I need to get away from work because my boss was being a dumb asshole to us and he even yelled at Gabe for talking with Jake again like that was the most offensive thing you could ever do in this entire life-sucking universe and he kept yelling at me to do this and that but really he was just passing his work on to me so that bitch-of-a-secretary of his can suck his dick or something and this creepy dude doesn’t understand the word ‘no’ and kept hitting on me like I swear to God I was so close to smashing his head deep into his ass and I really really need to get out of that fucking hell hole so I pretended to be sick and the secretary—did you know she’s a bit of a germaphobe? Which is ironic since she sucks the homophobic asshole’s penis—and basically threw me out of the building and shit but apparently she needed proof I was heading to the hospital so I need to tell my doctor’s name or some shit and I am so lucky to have you for a sibling so what I’m trying to say is that thank you for choosing to be a doctor so I can get the fuck out of that hell hole and that I love and appreciate you brother—”

“You never shut up oh my god shut up.”

Xandrea threw the pen back at him casually and it hit his chest, “Rude ass punk.” She huffed out a laugh and laid on the couch. “Also, mini-brobro texted that he’s getting pizza for dinner on his way home.”

“Bless that guy’s soul, I just got hungry from listening to you rambling.” Marshall said with a smirk, signing papers or whatever doctors do with their paperwork.

“Trust me, Marshall. You’re currently walking on thin line with those lameass words.” Xandrea yawned. “God, I’m fucking exhausted.”

They were silent for a few minutes after that. Marshall flipped from file to file while he suspected his sister fell asleep. Not that he minded, Xandrea was usually the one who worked the longest hours out of the three of them. Zen, their brother, was busy with his studies in college, occasionally working part-time in a toy store.

“By the way, how’s that patient of yours?” Xandrea suddenly asked.

“Uh, which one?”

“The guy with the, uh, y’know…”

Marshall hummed when he realized who she was talking about. “I can’t tell you anything about my patients that much—”

“Bullshit.”

“—but he said he was cool on meeting you.” Marshall studied his sister’s reaction.

Xandrea was in deep thought for a minute, eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. “Poor guy. I hope he gets through this.”

Marshall nodded, “Yeah, I hope so too.”

Marshall hesitated before he continued to jot a few words down on his clipboard. He heard his sister sit up from the couch, and without looking up from his work, he said, “Y’know, I really think it’ll be nice for him to talk to someone who went through the same thing, and for you too, sis.”

Marshall could hear the soft smile of his twin, for some odd reason.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Xandrea stood up and sat to the swiveling chair opposite of him, “Any chance I could meet the dude the next time he comes? This guy sounds cool, in a way.”

Marshall shrugged. “I guess? I’m not too sure. How’s it going with Yui?”

At this, Xandrea nervously chuckled, “Well, uh, we talked today. She still doesn’t seem interested though.”

“Ah.” Was what Marshall could only reply. He greatly respects his sister’s determination to move on from her past interest—the one that caused her the illness. She said she successfully moved on a few times before, but Marshall wasn’t dumb, neither was his brother. She may have been able to fool her parents, but she can’t fool her brothers.

“Are you done yet? When do you think are ya’ gon’ finish all that shit?” She asked, changing the subject.

“This’ll take a while. I suggest you rest on the couch, Xan. Try to get some sleep, knowing you haven’t slept for about two days.”

“How the hell do you know about that?” His twin grumbled, but still kicked of from his desk, sending the swiveling chair towards the couch, where she lazily moved to lay down on it, pushing the wheeled chair back to it’s place. It missed a few centimeters away, but neither of them minded.

“I know a lot of things, Xandrea. You and Zen should fear me.”

“Creep.”

Not ten minutes later, Marshall heard his sister’s soft snores. With a deep breath, he continued his work.

Not long after, he encountered a file about Thomas. Albeit he expected it, it still gave him a small shock to see it, but was relieved to open it while his sister was asleep. She would’ve snatched it and read it.

Ah, fuck. Did Tom said anything about running low on painkillers the last time he got a text? He couldn’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my ocs, they're gonna be a big part of this story QAQ
> 
> Xandrea is bi, if anyone's wondering


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> As a present, I give you my love and thanks <3
> 
> I wanna thank ya’ll for the nice feedbacks and comments, they always make my day ❤︎❤︎
> 
> I’m sorry for the long wait, because entrance exams are seriously near and I have to help at my dad’s school. But here it is, finally!! A progress to the story’s plot.
> 
> (Message/comment at the mistaks please)
> 
> Enjoy!!

By the time Tom stepped into their shared adobe, he could hear Tord’s obnoxious laugh, Edd’s tired groan, and Matt’s giggling. He sighed, kicking the door close as he ran a hand through his hair.

The morning they ate breakfast, Tord had (once again) complained about Tom’s ‘ridiculously over gelled hair style’. It wasn’t even gelled, it somehow miraculously stays on point. He had never gelled his hair.

Well, not after high school, of course. And he didn’t get why the Norwegian would even waste his breath to mock his hair. It’s pointless. 

But it felt nostalgic.

He threw himself into the couch roughly, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, he hated going to the hospital. What’s the point, anyway? It’s not as if the cure of this hanahaki-bullshit would just magically appear one day. And he sure as hell can’t afford the surgery.

_“My sister was sorry about you at first, then ecstatic to know someone with the same sickness she went through. She and my brother told me they wanted to meet you, and help you in anyway they can.”_

The offer was stuck in his head for a good while. Watching the time fly by, ignoring the sounds and noises his roommates were making, he focused on the voice in his head. An offer he wasn’t sure to decline, or accept.

Tom had snapped out of his thoughts when Edd shuffled into the room. “Oh hey. I didn’t know you were back,” Edd smiled, carrying what seems to be a dustpan full of dirt. “How was your walk?”

Tom raised a flat hand and twisted it side to side as answer. Edd chuckled and dumped the contents into the trash bin. “Well, at least you didn’t have to deal with what happened today.”

At this, Tom raised a brow. Twisting his body so he could lay on his stomach, he looked at Edd, “Do I wanna know what happened today?”

Edd shrugged, “I don’t think you would.”

A couple of seconds ticked by and Tom’s small and smug smile grew. Edd stared flatly at him, maintaining eye contact.

“Ugh, okay okay, you would wanna know what happened,” Edd broke character and gave a wide grin, dropping the dustpan into the bin. “Right, so there was this car that just suddenly parked in our driveway, just right after you left, and no one knew who it was, or who it belonged to, but it just stayed there for like a solid hour or so. Matt said he think he saw some dude spying on use with binoculars from inside the car— which was a bit unbelievable since the windows are tainted and they’re hard to see, but what do I know, Matt has the best eyesight out us. So anyway,”

Edd walked to grab a stool in the kitchen and dragged it so he can sit near Tom and continued, “It gets really weird then. So, Matt decided to confront whoever was in that car, and Tord had to convince him to stop. Which was a bit unusual, frankly, ‘cause he was, I think, a bit too skeptic than usual. And by usual I meant how he used to be. So we waited for a few more minutes and the next thing we know Matt had snuck out from the back and he just straight up knocked on the passenger’s window. At this point, I have no idea what to do. But Tord suddenly just pushed the window open and pointed his gun— which is still prohibited in the house, but both of you never listen, and then door flew open and Matt was pulled in. So we just ran and tried to follow it, because what would you do in our situation?”

“Get my keys and follow them to the car instead?” Tom snorted.

Edd playfully rolled his eyes, “I mean, that’s the logical thing to do, but understand it’s the spur of the moment.”

Tom chuckled, “Right, understood.”

“So anyway, long story short, it turned out to be one of the girls Matt used to date wanted to get ice cream, who turned out to be an android, which was made to destroy mankind, but instead it wanted to be one us. And that she wanted to try the new seasonal flavor the ice cream shop was selling.” Edd continued.

Tom blinked.

“So, what’d ‘ya think?” Edd had asked as his head tilted, waiting for an answer.

“That was,” Tom pretended to think for the word, “the most boring adventure you guys have ever gone.”

Edd gasped dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. “How dare you, Thomas Thompson! We just went through a heartening experience of how an artificial intelligence who was legitimately made to destroy our kind, to wipe out an entire species, but instead learned to love and appreciate the gift of life, of nature, of—”

“Okay, yeah, it’s a wonderful concept of a sci-fi movie plot, but maybe a cliched one at best, I think. I mean, it’s like one of those movies that people spent too much money for the production but it ended up a huge flop.” Tom shrugged.

“So, you mean like, John Carter?” Edd cocked his head knowingly.

Tom was about to answer when an (unwanted— _sshh_ ) intrusive voice beat him to it.

“I kinda liked that movie, shame.” Tord lifted a shoulder nonchalantly. He gave Tom a smug grin, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow, “I see you’re home sober, I guess that means I owe Matt two bucks.”

Tom groaned inwardly, sitting up so he could rest his weight on his elbows, “Betting on me? Wow, such maturity.”

Tord chuckled shortly, “Easy cash. You don’t get to judge. ‘Sides, you’ve done it before.”

“Actually, douche bag, I do. And that doesn’t have anything to do with this.”

“Okay, guys?” Edd cut in. “Again with this?”

Tord fluttered his eyelashes innocently, “Whatever do you mean, old friend?”

Tom blew a raspberry at Tord and jumped off the couch, scratching his cheek. “Where’s Matt?”

“Why? You’re not gonna-“

“No, Edd, I’m not going to do anything to our dear, tall, somehow still alive friend that betted on me.” Tom sarcastically replied.

“In his room.” Tord replied cheekily. Tom glared at the red hooded man for a second before huffing and headed to Matt’s room.

_Fuckingjerk,thisconversationisn’tover—_

He gently knocked at the door of Matt’s room. The faint sound of a classical piece reached his ears. Mozart, Tom realized. The same piece he played when he tried out for the brass band in high school.

The door opened and Matt greeted him with a smile, “Oh ‘ello Tom! Oh, you’re sober.” He grinned, “‘Guess Tord owes me two bucks!”

Tom groaned and rolled his eyes, “‘Kay, so I’mma gonna let that slide for now since I need to borrow something from you.”

Matt tilted his head, opening the door slightly more wider, “Oh? And what’s that?”

Tom scratched his wrist, “Do you have the mirror? The one that we talk to _them_ with.”

Matt placed a finger on his chin as he thought for a while, “Gimme one moment.”

Tom rolled his eyes as he heard Matt fall and stumble in his room, yelping (honest to god _yelped_ , who even does that?). That’s what he gets from having too much junk in his room, he never listened to Tom and Edd to clean it up. Tom never went into his room again ever since an animal scratched his face a few years ago. No one knew how it got it, or what it even was, and even though Tom hated to say so, but it traumatized him for a few weeks.

Matt grunted and made his way back to Tom, only to trip into a toy monkey and his hand smacked the door close. “Sorry, Tom!”

Said man rubbed his forehead and mumbled how clumsy his roommate is.

The door opened and Matt showed him a perfectly clean mirror with golden rims around. “Was it this one? I normally use this to talk with myself sometimes. It helps, y’know?”

Tom shook his head, “No, Matt. I meant the one you use to talk with Matilda.”

Matt’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh, that! Wait, gimme one more minute, I swear it’s around here somewhere,” he trailed of. Tom could hear him mumble to himself as he looked for the said mirror. He took a step back from the door and waited. Tord passed by the end of the hallway and he watched him twiddle his phone. _Asshole_.

Matt stepped out of his room and gave Tom the mirror. It was large and heavy, and the glass pieces were glued badly together, like an over glued jigsaw puzzle done by an elementary student.

“Here, why do you want to talk to them?” Matt asked lightheartedly, raising a brow slightly.

Tom merely shrugged, adjusting his grip of the mirror. “Eh, I thought we haven’t really seen each them for a good while, kinda missed them I guess,” he smoothly lied. Well, half-lied.

Matt hummed, “Yeah, I guess. But Matilda and I talk a lot, usually like twice a month. Tell me when you’re done though, I’d like to talk to them too.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Matt nodded and went to head back inside his room. Before the door closed, Tom called out his name.

“Yeah?”

Tom cleared his throat, “Y’know, I think it’s best if we don’t tell Tord about this mirror.”

Matt blinked and his face scrunched in confusion, “Why? I think he’d be stoked to know a mirror like this exists.”

Tom shrugged, playing cool, “Yeah, exactly. He’d get overly excited and might do something stupid to it. It’s our only way to talk with them, y’know?” Tom sheepishly faked a laugh, “I mean, I’d hate to think it’d be gone.”

Matt sighed through his nose. “Okay, I don’t really understand why, but okay. I respect what you want, Tom, so I won’t say a word. Nadda. Zip.”

Tom nodded, and headed to his room. He heard Matt hummed a song as he closed his door, careful not to drop the mirror. Just to make sure, he locked the door.

Dropping on his own bed, he stopped and thought if it was really a good time to talk to her. Or about it. Just talking, in general.

It was quite stupid, needing to talk about the weird disease he had. To be honest, he should probably talk about it to someone in the same dimension. But no, he just had to keep it a secret from everyone until he can find a cure for this. And aside from Edd and Matt, he trusts the girls in the mirror. God knows if he can trust himself.

“Right, okay, here we go.” Tom mumbled to himself, sitting down on the floor and placed the mirror on Tord’s inflatable bed. He looked around for a paper and a pen and groaned when he had to get up and search around.

He can’t find any under his bed, or inside his closet. He eyed Tord’s desk, and shrugged. Tord wouldn’t mind, it’s just a piece of paper.

He searched inside the first drawer, his face scrunched up in disgust as he saw dozens of Tord’s collection of animated porn— _hentai_ , he corrected himself. TOrd used to insist to call it that.

He immediately shut the drawer, a small shiver went down his spine. Years passed and he still obsessed over fictional erotic things.

Shaking his head, he saw some papers and pens on the second drawer. He took a piece and borrowed a pen, shutting the drawer with his hip. He scribbled down a message using Tord’s desk then threw the pen down when he was done.

He made his way to sit down opposite of the mirror. He took a deep breath, and while holding the paper, he pushed his hand inside the frame.

The three of them made a discussion with the girls on the other side before, that whenever someone wanted to talk they’d write it down on something and pass it inside the magical mirror. Since screaming at it wouldn’t have any effect.

Tom had done this before, but he he still can’t get over how strange it felt. It was as if his hand was underwater and at space at the same time, but it also wasn’t.

He pulled back his hand after he dropped the letter, and it left a weird tingle in his whole arm. It wasn’t either pleasant or unpleasant, it’s hard to choose.

Now, he only needed to wait before someone notices the letter. So he laid his head back and rolled his shoulders.

How the hell was he supposed to tell Tamara about the Hanahaki disease? _Hey, it’s been like two years since we last talked, l-o-l, anyways, I have a chronic disease that makes me throw up flowers because I refuse to like this asshole even though I do?_

Fuck no.

* * *

 

Tord grinned as he watched Tom grumbling his way to Matt’s room. “What got in his arse?”

Edd sighed and stood up, returning the stool back to where he got it. “It’s been four days since you came back Tord. And to be honest, I cannot tell whether you and Tom are getting along lately or not.”

Tord blinked. He followed Edd into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get something to drink. “You think we’re getting along?”

Edd scratched the back of his head, “Yes? No? I mean, I guess?” He sighed once more, “I don’t know, it’s hard to tell.”

Tord settled with orange soda and closed the fridge. He leaned on it as he opened the can. “To be honest with you too Edd, I don’t think we are.”

Edd’s eyes widened in surprise.

Tord rubbed his arm, “Look, I know you think we _are_ getting along, and I know that you know that’s going to be difficult for Tom. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t at least trying.”

Edd ran a hand through his hair and sat on a chair, with Tord following after. “I’m not gonna lie, when you told me you were coming back, I got excited. The day you came, well, I was happy. And I’m glad Matt was too.” He chuckled. “Although, I guess I should’ve expected Tom’s reaction.”

Tord curled his hand around the cool can of soda, his tilted slightly as he looked at Edd. “If it matters, it wasn’t your fault he reacted that way.”

Edd gently shook his head, “That’s not really what I was worried about. I just wished I’d told Tom more than once, since your arrival had him shocked.”

Tord chuckled, “Yeah, shook his whole existence to punch me into a mini coma.”

The two laughed for a moment, an awkward silence followed after.

Tord sipped his soda audibly, and purposefully took a long one.

“Why exactly did you leave, Tord?”

His eyes moved to look at the green-hooded man. Edd rested his head on his hand, his line of sight focused on the wooden table.

“I know it’s probably not the best time to ask, and you told us you traveled around the world, but I have a feeling I’m not gonna have another time to ask about it. So might as well do it now.”  
  
He looked up and met Tord’s eyes. It held no malice and no anger. Just pure curiosity and a hint of sadness.

It pierced Tord’s heart to lie to one of his dear friends. But he couldn’t just tell him—or anyone— about what he actually went to do for the past seven years.

So the logical thing to do was to tell the a bit of the truth, while watering it down to make it sound innocent enough.

“I just needed to follow my dreams, Edd.” Tord sighed. “Y’know? It’s a nagging feeling in your mind to just, _do_ _it_. And it wouldn’t go away, especially when you look around and see everything that’s wrong, or missing.” He looked up and could feel Edd’s gaze on him, listening to his white lies intently.

“I just looked at the economy, the government, and thought, ‘Man, do we need a break; a change’”

Edd hummed in agreement. “I can see what you mean. So you just wanted to get away from all of it for a moment, while you followed your dream to travel.”

Tord nodded, gripping the can. “Yeah, exactly.”

Edd hummed again, “Still, if that’s why you left you could’ve told us before.” He lightly chuckled. His smile gradually fell as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Edd?” Tord called out in concern.

Edd lifted a shoulder, “Tord, listen, I know it’s not my place to say this, but, Tom was the one who was really broken when you left.”

Tord froze in his seat. _Tom? Him?!_ He couldn’t believe it.

“The day you went away, he broke down inside the bathroom. Matt and I were contemplating whether to step in or not, but we decided against it.” Edd exhaled audibly, “Everyone grieves in different ways. Matt stopped going to the arcade for a while, and that was the time he started to learn cooking. I just stayed in my room and sketched, occasionally rewatching our favorite movie series with Matt while eating ice cream pint after pint,” He laughed at the memory. But it died down as he looked at Tord softly.

“But Tom, he was in a bad state. He started drinking a lot more, and he kinda stayed out late almost everyday. We rarely got to see him sober, and whenever we mentioned your name he’d lash out.” Edd rubbed his eye as he observed Tord’s reaction.

Tord remained speechless.

“We both know Tom tries his best to look tough, but everyone just has a breaking point.”

Tord took a sip of his soda, taking everything Edd said.

“Edd, do you remember anything from college?” He managed to ask.

Said man shook his head, “Do you?”

Tord did the same, “I have a feeling something happened, but I can’t remember what.”

Silence followed after, both people busy with their own thoughts. After a while, Tord shifted in his seat.

“Hey, wanna change the subject?”

Edd sighed in relief, “God, yeah.”

“Y’know, we’ve only been talking about me. How have you three been?”

“Oh, great, actually! I get some commissions sometimes, and I actually have to meet with a commissioner this Saturday with Matt, and speaking of Matt, there was this time where aliens came and…..”

* * *

 

Tom had waited for good ten minutes before he heard a familiar British voice call out from the mirror.

“-ello? Hello? Oi, dude, you called me up and you won’t answer? C’mon man, don’t make me reach out and slap ya’!”

Tom chuckled, sitting upright. “Hey.”

A girl with the same shade of hair, eye color, and hoodie grinned at him. She looked like the exact replica of Tom, only more feminine and had long hair held up in a twisted ponytail, the end of her hair making it look a lot like Tom’s spiky style.

“Finally. I was calling for you for like, three minutes.” Tamara grinned. Tom saw her reach out, probably to take off her side of the mirror down from the wall. Ell had told Edd once that they hanged the mirror in their living room.

‘There’s nothing wrong with doing that,’ she said before, ‘It’s not like we get guests anyway, so no one touches our stuff.’

“Right, forgive me, your Majesty, for making you wait three minutes, while I waited ten minutes.” Tom said as he rolled his eyes.

Tamara snorted, “Ass.”

“Bitch.”

Tamara adjusted herself to sit comfortably on the floor, “So, what’cha wanna talk about that’s _sooo_ important?”

Tom shrugged, “Before that, I wanna ask you some’n.”

“Okay, shoot.”

Tom adjusted his legs for a second, “From what I understand about both our dimensions, you guys are like our female counterparts, while we’re you’re male counterparts, right? So, do you know anyone from somewhere or, maybe, your childhood, who’s Norwegian and really likes the color red, reads hentai, and a huge douche?”

Tamara let out a loud and short laugh, “That’s oddly specific, but yeah. Name’s Tori.”

Tom blinked. “Yeah. What’s she to you guys? If it’s okay to ask.”

Tamara shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, we didn’t meet when any of us were young, but back in high school there was this convention that Ell made us go with her. And Tori was there cosplaying as Sailor Moon, and it caught Matilda’s eye. So I guess that’s how we met.”

Tom hummed in thought, “Did she live with you guys then?”

“Nah. Sometimes she needs to go back to Norway at least once a month. Other than that, she goes off to lead a revolution or something, or so she said. So she lives away from us, but she visits constantly.”

“Huh.” Tom shrugged.

“Why? Does she have anything to do with what you wanted to talk about?”

Tom half-smiled. “More like her counterpart.”

Tamara studied his face for a moment. Which was probably easier to do with a clean mirror on her side. From Tom’s side, it’s all jagged and cracked.

“Wait, hold that thought.”

Tom raised a brow as he watched her jump up and walked away from the mirror. She returned shortly after a bottles of their shared favorite drink, Smirnoff.

“From the look on your face, I could tell it’s something hard to talk about,” the bottle of alcohol suddenly went through the mirror, and Tom jumped from surprise.

“Nothing a little booze can help.” Tamara grinned as she lightly shook the bottle in Tom’s face, as if she was tempting him to take it.

Tom chuckled softly. “You and I think alike,” he replied as he took the bottle from her hands.

“We’re basically the same person, in a way.” Tamara said. “Okay, so spill. Don’t keep a gal waiting.”

Tom rolled his eyes, a weight lifted from his shoulders. He was gonna tell her everything, he guesses. From Tord to his disease.

It felt surprisingly nice to have someone listen.

“Okay, so it all starts with this guy named Tord…..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i wanna apologize for the wait  
> things are incredibly stressful lately QAQ 
> 
> and im sad to say that there is a huge possibility for even more slow updates, like, a 50-50 kinda scale
> 
> BUT I WOULD NEVER ABANDON MY BOYS I CARE ABOUT THEM TOO MUCH
> 
> and i want to hold a poll on my tumblr, whether i should still use Pau and Pat’s full and real names. It would help a lot to tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an immediate update as an apology 
> 
> I hope every one had a good holiday! 
> 
> And I'd appreciate it a lot if anyone can help me correct my Norwegian on this chapter and the many more coming

• • •

The final bell rung sharply throughout the whole building, and as much as how annoying it sounded, it washed a sense of relief over Tom. Despite their science teacher’s protest on how school’s not over unless he says so was drowned out over the students’ excited mutters and shouts as they literally ran out of the door.  

 

Tom had to chuckle at the teacher’s frustration. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the desk. He placed a folder onto the poor older man’s desk. “I finished my report about the earth’s pollution, sir.”  

 

The thirty year old man nodded and hummed in approval, glazing over Tom’s work. “This isn’t due until two weeks, Thompson. And this is a really great work!” The man smiled down approvingly at him, “Out of all the third graders, you certainly are more mature than them.” 

 

Tom shrugged, “Only because Tord bet he could pass his earlier than I can. Anyway, see ‘ya around, teach.” 

 

* * *

 

The hallways were crowded with people eager to go home, and Tom sighed as his eyes scanned for his best friend. Students up to the sixth grade were walking around as they chatted. A few girls Tom had seen around were giving him shy smiles and small wiggles of their fingers flirtatiously. Tom paid no attention to them, more focused on looking for the Norwegian. Seeing Tord wasn’t there, he went to check on him at the school field.  

 

The moment he arrived, he heard people mutter about a fight between a third grader and a bunch of  fourth graders. With a tired groan, Tom followed the other students towards the commotion. 

 

A few feet away was a huge circle, and Tom clicked his tongue as he squeezed through the crowd. A graphic image went to his head and he frowned.  _I wasn’t invited._  

 

Surely enough, inside the circle was Tord, his clothes dirtied and his school bag thrown carelessly behind him. He had a cut on his lip, and a scratch on his chin. As Tord wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve, Joshua growled at him. Behind the fourth grader, Ollie was helping Kurt up from the ground. Despite the number and the sizes, it seemed that Tord was winning. 

 

“ _Don’t fuck with me!_ _”,_ Tord yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. “ _I have the power of God and Anime by my side!”_   

 

Tom had to smack his face from his friend’s stupidity. He peeked behind his hand to see what he was going to do next anyway. 

 

Tord charged towards Joshua with a loud battle cry.  _“RAAAAAAAAH!!”_  

 

* * *

 

“You, are incredibly stupid.” Tom told him. 

 

Tord rolled his eyes as he brushed off dirt from his sleeve. One of the bystanders who watched the fight gave him a couple of bandages for his minor cuts.  

 

“No, seriously. I mean, I know you can take on those three stooges, but that doesn’t mean you should. Isn’t this what you told me last year?” Tom asked pointedly. When he didn’t get any response, he turned his head to see what his friend was doing.  

 

He wasn’t there. 

 

He stayed behind and avoided Tom’s gaze. 

 

“ _Goddamit_ _Tord!_ ” He said as he smacked Tord’s head upside.  

 

“Ow! Fuc— What was I supposed to do in that situation?!” Tord yelled at him. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know, ask for my help, maybe?!” Tom yelled back. 

 

“You weren’t there! And it takes a whole lot of time to wait for you anyway!” Tord replied as they both started to walk again. 

 

“I thought we agreed to leave those idiots alone?” Tom asked, placing his hands inside his pockets. 

 

“I couldn’t just let them go after they were dissing you out to some girls.” Tord grumbled softly, tugging on his strap. 

 

Tom heard it and decided not to reply. 

 

They crossed three pedestrian lanes and it was still silent. On the next intersection, they both had to wait for the light to go green.  

 

“Hey,” Tord paused uncertainly, “Are you mad?” 

 

Tom shook his head, “Honestly—I’m just pissed I didn’t get to fight them with you. It must’ve felt satisfying to put them down again.”  

 

Tord grinned devilishly, “Heck yeah it was! I was like—  _bam_ _,_ _pow!_ _Wa_ _-chaw!_ And they were like, e _uh_ _no stop_ _eeuuuhhhh_ _!_ ”  

 

Tom rolled his eyes as Tord made karate motions as if he did actually do them. Tom saw half of the fight, Tord didn’t do anything karate-like. What he did, however, was rough fighting. He and Tom would playfully roughhouse at least once a month, and they used to peek inside the local gym where MC fighters train and mimic the way they move. 

 

Tord was gesturing what Tom suspected it to be a karate chop when Tom smirked at him, “But not as satisfying as this,” he cleared his throat as he bowed slightly and smugly placed his hand expectantly on midair, Tord watching him curiously, “Tord, have you passed your science report yet?”  

 

Tord blinked once in thought. Twice. Thrice. 

 

 _“_ _Hellig_ _faen_ _,_ _jeg_ _glemte_ _helt_ _!_ ”

 

Tom punched the air victoriously with a ‘whoop’ as Tord dramatically fell to his knees with his head in his hands. “Pay up, sucka!” 

 

Tord glared at him for a second before sighing in defeat, reaching inside his bag to retrieve the promised amount. Tom smugly took the money from his hands and waved it in front of him before shoving it in his pocket. 

 

The light turned green when a blue truck speed past them, and everyone who saw it watched it go surprise and annoyance.  

 

Tord sighed loudly as his eyes followed the vehicle, a subtle frown on his face. "Looks like my da’s early." He met Tom’s worried gaze and offered a forced, small smile, "Don’t worry, just because he came home doesn't mean I need to too. We can hang out!"  

 

Tom thought for a moment, contemplating whether to send Tord home or not. He spared a look to his friend once more, and as he made a decision, he nodded to himself.  

 

He twisted his body around to face his companion, an ear-stretching grin plastered on his face, "Let's go get ice cream!" 

 

Tord stared dumbly at him, "Huh?" 

 

Tom rolled his eyes and tugged on Tord's wrist, "You heard me, dummy, let's go get ice cream!" 

 

Tord still protested in confusion behind him as Tom ran and pulled his friend with him. "Wait—what, like, right now?!' 

 

"It just so happens that I won a bet and got enough to buy a few cones,” he snorted. “So c'mon! The light's turning red!" 

 

Tom continued to pull him as he ran, knowing Tord would probably try to outrun him anytime now. What he didn't know, however, was how Tord fondly smiled as he watch from behind his best friend's back. 

• • • 

"SO, you're saying you're throwing up flowers and petals, yes, I know, non-lethal ones, and they all have a meaning, just because you’re pining for this guy you loved your whole life. Am I wrong?" 

 

"The last part's a little—" 

 

"Shush, hush now, little one, I am never wrong." 

 

Tamara gave a smile before chugging down on their fifth shared bottle of Smirnoff. Wiping the spill with her sleeve, she passed the bottle through the magical mirror, where Tom clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth before chugging it down himself. 

 

"It sucks. And the surgery costs a shitload of money, honestly even if we all pitched in, it wouldn't be enough to pay for it." Tom said after he drank. He put down the bottle beside him. "And aside from that, the only way to get rid of it is to either to move on or that communist to like me back." 

 

"Ooh, yikes." Tamara thought aloud. She made grabby gestures at the bottle and Tom passed it back to her. 

 

"Yeah. And him liking me is something that I know is never gonna happen." He continued.  

 

Tamara took a short swig before she replied, "And your doctor said you need to talk about this to help you?" 

 

Tom shrugged casually, "Yeah, to make me feel a bit relived that someone else knows. Surprisingly, it did." 

 

Tamara's head tilted curiously, "And you never once said this to either Edd or Matt? Your roommates? Who, and I’m making a stretch here,” she exaggerated sarcastically, “are in the  _same_  dimension?" 

 

Tom swiped the bottle beside her and took a long swig. "I don't exactly want them to worry, and make them think they need to make money just to help pay the cost, y'know?" 

 

Tamara hummed in thought, "Yeah, I guess if I were in your shoes I'd do the same thing. But I think this is something that they should be worried about."  

 

Tom sighed in thought and leaned his head back for a moment. "I know, I'm just waiting for the right time." 

 

"Preferably fast, before you choke on a rose petal or something."Tamara raised a brow at him. “Have you ever puked out a rose?” 

 

Tom’s reply was a pointed glare. 

 

Silence soon followed after between the two as they shared the bottle while they both take in what the other had said. 

 

"By the way, I never asked, Tord's counterpart—Tori was it?" Tom said, readjusting his sitting position when he felt his legs go numb. 

 

"Yeah, Tori. Apparently, it means 'bird' in Japanese or som'n." Tamara answered, passing the last of Smirnoff to Tom. 

 

"Yeah, her. I know I asked you what’s she to you three, but what's _she_  to  _you_?" Tom asked, then drank the last of the alcohol. 

 

Tamara smiled fondly at the floor while she spoke, "Funny thing, actually. She's my girlfriend." 

 

Tom's eyes widened, and he spat the drink through his mouth, and he felt a little went through his nostrils.  

 

His response was a cry of surprise, but it sounded more like a question. 

  

* * *

 

Tord was just making his way towards the loo after a long talk with Edd. On the way he passed by Matt exiting his room. "Matthew! Hey...buddy!" Tord sheepishly greeted. 

 

Matt giggled, raising a brow at Tord in amusement. "Nice try, Tord. But, I do believe you're about to give me something? Say, my winnings, perhaps?" He said, his hand reached out expectantly,  _innocently,_  with an angelic smile on his face that Tord still had to look up to see. 

 

With a sigh, Tord reached in for his wallet and handed Matt the promised two bucks. When he gave a smirk, Tord sarcastically rolled his eyes at him.  

 

“Thank you,” Matt sing-sang and tipped an imaginary hat at Tord. “By the way, have you seen Edd?” 

 

“Ja, he’s in the kitchen about to cook dinner.” Tord’s response. 

 

Matt smiled in thanks and walked away, humming a tune underneath his breath. Tord shook his head with a smile, and continued his way to the bathroom. He passed by his old bedroom, and wondered what could Tom be doing inside by himself. 

 

By himself. 

 

In their room. 

 

With his blueprints. 

 

A mild panicked feeling flared up inside him for a moment, and he unconsciously shifted his entire body to move towards the door. His hand curled around the knob when he heard Tom curse out loudly. 

 

_“Bullshit!”_

 

Tord blinked, intrigued. While Tom maybe the one with the worst potty mouth out of the four of them, it wasn’t like him to outburst without a reason. Unless his drunk. 

 

Curious, Tord twisted the knob testily.  _Locked._  

 

He racked his brain to think of a reason as why would Tom ever lock the door. A quickie? Nah, not possible. Tom was always the one to do it in the shower. Perhaps he found the walkie-talkie and was communicating with his men?  _Possibly_. 

 

Tord cautiously placed an ear on the door, just to make sure. He could Tom coughing harshly, as if he choked on water. And—  _is that a girl laughing?_  

 

Tord froze for the second time that day. Who was she? How does she know Tom? How does Tom know her? Are they friends? How did they meet? Do they see each other? Was she Tom’s date the other day? 

 

“I _know, right? It shocked me half to death to_ _o_ _.”_ The unknown voice responded. She sounded British, her accent as deep as Tom’s. His type, maybe? Tord and Tom never really discussed what kind of person they’d be into before. Or had they?  

 

 _“Oh, hey, and since we’re together maybe you can—“_  

 

“NO—nope, okay, stop f—,” Tom flustered from the other side of the room, “I’m ‘onna need ya` to shut up for a second there.” 

 

The same joyous, hysterical laughter echoed throughout inside the room. Tord blinked, then took a step back. 

 

 _Ah,_  he thought.  _So they are together._  

 

He stared at the wooden barrier in front of him, Tom and the girl’s chatter muffled behind it. A weird sensation twisted in his gut, and his hand unconsciously tried to rub it down, to rid of it.  

 

He stared at the door for a little longer, before finally pushing himself to the bathroom. 

• • • 

Tord licked his double scoop of Rocky Road flavored ice cream as he sat comfortably on his and Tom’s favorite bench. Tom hummed beside him as he bit into his own double scoop Chocolate Mint flavored ice cream.  

 

It was almost a routine for a while now. Ever since Tom insisted to buy some cones a few months back, they’d get their favorite flavors at the local ice cream parlor and sit and hang out at their bench. Occasionally, they’d buy candies instead of ice creams just to check in on Mrs. Daisy and Sunny.  

 

Tord watch as a little boy played catch with his dad in front of the slide. Which was stupid, he thought to himself. Anyone could get hurt at any moment within that distance.  

 

“Don’t you think it’s weird we never know anything about our families, even though we hung out since we were kids?” Tord thought aloud this time. Tom beside him shrugged a shoulder. 

 

“Not really. I mean, we never asked each other anyway. Why?” He asked back. 

 

Tord shook his head as he bit the side of his cone. “I guess I just wonder what you do when we’re not hanging out. Are you okay talking about it?” 

 

Tom fell silent for a while. “I guess. I don’t really know what happened to my mum and dad.” 

 

Tord looked at him, worried. He met Tom’s dark hued eyes and Tom casually shrugged. “It’s not really a sad thing for me,” he continued. “All I know is that my mom had eyes like me, and my dad had pointy head. I’ve been asking Aunt Haley to make my hair look like his, only mine isn’t blonde.” 

 

“Huh,” Tord replied shortly. He licked the ice cream before it melted into his hand. “Where are they now?” 

 

Tom shook his head. “Auntie says they’re working for the government. Like, my dad became a scientist and my mom became an agent. I don’t think she’s telling the whole truth though.” He answered. “The last time I saw them was the same day I met you. A van with people wearing suits came and picked them up. I guess they were saying their last words to me before they got taken away, but I don’t remember what they said.” 

 

Tord stayed silent, biting into his ice cream with Tom following after. “Maybe they’re secretly superheroes, and the government wants to keep it that way.” 

 

Tom laughed, making Tord laugh with him. “Maybe. Maybe my mom was too obvious because of her eyes. Teachers say my eyes aren’t what they call normal.” 

 

Tord gasped, “The that means you’re a hero too!” 

 

Laughter erupted between them again, and it slowly died down when they noticed both their ice creams were melting. 

 

“Do you ever think of finding them?” Tord asked curiously. 

 

“Maybe when I’m older. For now, I’m staying with Aunt Haley.” Tom said as he licked his fingers. “And what about you? What do your parents do?” 

 

Tord shrugged, “Ma works as a waitress at a diner, and my Da works for a business company. They’re really busy lately, and sometimes when my Da gets stressed he’d yell at me and Ma.”  

 

Tom frowned, “That’s awful!” 

 

Tord sighed, “Well, adults get tired and take it out on children, I guess.” 

 

Silence once again fell between them. 

 

The boy and his father who were previously playing catch stopped. Both Tom and Tord watched as the man picked up his son and spun him around, praising him and laughing with him with pure joy and happiness on both their faces.  

 

"Tom, are you thinking of calling the police because of my Da." Tord asked monotonously.  

 

Tom jumped in his seat and blinked at Tord in bewilderment for a second, then he smiled softly, his eyes on his ice cream. "At first, I did. We did learn about wrong doings last week in class, remember?" 

 

Tord resisted the urge to frown. He told Tom because he thought he trusted him not to do anything like that. It wasn't a big deal anyway, it's not as if his Da hit him or his Ma. 

 

"But then I thought, 'Nah, Tord wouldn't like it. If he really wanted help, he'd ask.'' Tord heard Tom continue. 

 

Tom placed a hand on Tom's shoulder, "Okay, since we're done talking with this topic, we can have sleepovers now! Just, when you want to, of course. Not gonna force `ya." Tom grinned. 

 

Tord looked deeply in both of his best friend's eyes. He never got a chance to look at them this close before. Despite how dark and void-like it looked (like those galaxy pictures he saw on their science textbook), he could almost see tiny specks of white, like stars. A large, genuine smile slowly stretched on his lips, and he couldn't help but chuckle at how childish his friend look. 

 

"I hope we can stay friends 'till the end, Tom." 

 

Tom snorted and suppressed a giggle, "So do I, Tord." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hellig faen, jeg glemte helt!” (Holy fuck I completely forgot) 
> 
>  
> 
> Imma clarify something about both their parents since they aren't /too/ crucial to the plot:  
> =Tom's dad is a scientist, who's helping his mom control her unusual ability to shapeshift into beings and animals in case Tom would also gain as he grow in the future  
> = They were discovered and were threatened that their son would bear the consequences if they both wouldn't agree to let them examine Tom"s mother"s ability, with his dad's help  
> = Aunt Haley was then asked by her brother to take him in because her brother couldn't trust anyone else  
> = Tord's da is abusive, but with words. That's why his ma lets him play with Tom late sometimes so that his da can relieve his stress even for a bit before he sees Tord  
> = Don't worry Tom's ma isn't dead. Probably. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> pssst come talk to me on tumblr ([x](http://axnsi-axm012.tumblr.com/))


End file.
